


Moving the Moon

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's pack the Sky Wolves was nearly completely destroyed in a war with the Mountain Wolves. Her mother, the Alpha, talks with the Alphs of the Forest Wolves, who has allowed them to merge with their pack. After moving into a large house together the younger members of the Sky pack Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Wick, and Monty attend their first days of high school/college in this new pack territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

"Clarke, we're here."

Clarke cracks open her eyes as she feels the minivan pull into a driveway. After nearly fourteen hours of driving they were finally in their new home. Clarke stepped out of the van and stretched her body. Sniffing the air she could definitely tell she was in a different pack's territory. The house was two stories high, yellow shingling with white borders around the doors and windows, very wide house, black roof, nice lawn.

"I call the second biggest room!" Ocatvia declared as she exited the van. Behind her was her older brother Bellamy, then Monty. Pulling up beside the red van was a sleek black SUV, which Raven and Wick came out of. They were the only mated pair to survive the Mountain Wolves' attack three weeks ago. That thought made Clarke turn to see her mother. Her father had been killed in the attack, that fact was the only reason her mother-an Alpha-would allow her pack to join another was that she was a shell of herself. Loosing a mate did that to you. Clarke almost knew what it felt like.

As it turned out Abby got the second largest room. The largest went to Raven and Wick. The other four of the same size went to Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Monty. All of their things had been moved there, in boxes waiting in every room. The only things they had with them were over night bags for the trip. The day was spent unpacking and organizing the entire house. Thankfully everything was done by dinner time. 

"I'm just going to go over things that Anya already told us." Abby said over the meal. Anya was a Forest Wolf who had met with them before the move. "There are humans in this city, so we have to be careful. Raven, Bellamy you'll be attending the university, Clarke, Octavia, Monty you'll be starting at the high school, and Wick you're like me, looking for a job. The Alpha of this pack is in meetings for the next couple days, but after she will return to being a student at the high school."

"I can't believe their Alpha is still in high school like us." Monty said around a mouthful of green beans.

"It is pretty cool." Clarke agreed.

"I wonder if we'll find our mates here." Octavia wondered.

No one spoke, but the youngest three and Bellamy all hoped.

* * *

 

Clarke parked in the huge parking lot the next morning. With Octavia to her right and Monty to her left. The high school was crammed with humans and wolves alike. Red brick, three stories high, large field for track, football, soccer, etc. The office lady, a human, gave them their schedules. Monty and Clarke were seniors while Octavia was a sophomore.

"Okay guys, we can do this."


	2. A Collection of Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mates are met. Don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horribly written, fast paced, just need to get through this to get to the action. Kind of. I am composed of fluff.

Thankfully Octavia made a friend in her first class. Her name was Caris and she had very long, thick hair. She was also a member of the Forest Wolves pack. First period was History, ugh. Then Caris showed her to her second period classroom, science.

"I'll find you after for lunch. Your pack mates can join us if they haven't made friends of their own yet." Caris promised.

"That will probably be likely." Octavia replied, thinking of painfully shy Monty and well-guarded Clarke.

 

Octavia was glad to see Caris kept her promise. The pair grabbed a tray of horrible caf food and claimed a table. With a bold personality Octavia felt confident standing on the round table until she spotted first Monty, then Clarke, and waved them over.

"Caris, Clarke and Monty. Monty and Clarke, Caris." Octavia introduced.

"Hello." Clarke murmured, and Monty simply nodded.

"So what classes did you guys have? I can totally dish about the teachers." Caris announced.

"We both had Biology first with Mr. Rhodes." Clarke started.

"Mm, he's alright looking, and totally crazy. But a fun crazy." 

"I had advanced mathematics with Mr. Leppan." Monty said quietly.

"He's kinda really creepy. Stay away from him." Caris shivered in disgust.

"Yeah, I noticed." Monty frowned. 

"I had Art with Mrs. O'Hare."

"Now that human is just plain crazy."

The whole table laughed. After lunch Octavia had Algebra, then gym with Caris. 

"Ok, so our gym teacher Mr, Knyt-yeah that's really his name-is so incredibly hot. And, he runs a self-defense class on the weekends. You should sign up with me." caris announced. "And his teacher's aid Mr. Sacki isn't all that bad."

"Uh huh, and he doesn't have a mate. At his age! So we are hoping one of us can snatch Mr. Lincoln Knyt up." another girl, Ember, said.

"You mean an unmated pair?" Octavia asked.

Some wolves went into a relationship with wolves who were not their mates. It was very risky, and rarely ended well.

"You don't approve?" A third girl asked.

"I just...I've seen a pair like that. And things really didn't end well." Octavia finished changing into a t-shirt with cut sleeves and the excess material tied at one hip, and little black booty shorts.

Leaving the gym she walked towards a cluster of other girls. They all kept glancing to one corner. Octavia followed their gaze and was met with muscle. Like holy hell how could some one have that much muscle. The man was also dark skinned, tall, bald, and smoking hot. He wore a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. A whistle dangled from a red cord around his neck. The man was currently sorting through a basket of volley balls with a petite Asian woman next to him. With her heart beating a mile a minute Octavia took a deep breath and the rest of the gym fell away. Trees and sweat mingled with the mans own personal smell. Butterflies in her stomach told her that this man.....her gym teacher...was her mate.

She watched as Mr.Knyt-Lincoln-moved and breathed in. The man seemed to tense all over, he breathed in again, and glanced up. Their eyes locked and Lincoln seemed to somehow grow larger. His lips moved, forming words that Octavia didn't hear. But the Asian woman-Ms. Sacki-nodded, then took all the students except Octavia outside. As soon as the door shut Lincoln stalked over to Octavia, stopping less than a foot away. Octavia loked up, a small smile gracing her lips. Lincoln on the other hand, continued to breath deeply, and his eyes had shifted into wolf slits.

"I'm Octavia." 

"Lincoln."

"How old are you?"

"25."

Octavia's heart hurt for her mate. Most wolves found their mates before they turned 20. Her own brother was going through that sorrow now. And when a wolf didn't find their mate, mean rumors spread. Raising her arms Octavia cupped Lincoln's face in her hands, and the big strong man shuddered.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You're here now." he said.

Lincoln bent down, wrapped his arms around the slim girls waist, and lifted her up. Octavia gasped as their bodies came in contact. Her mate carried her over to a pile of mats and sat her on it so they were eye level. Lincoln stroked her hair, then bent and kissed her. His lips were hard but gentle, and Octavia arched into the kiss. her hands gripped his shirt and pulled, trying to eliminate any space between them. After a few moments Lincoln pulled back.

"We have to tell Principal Indra that you're my mate. Switch you from this class." Lincoln groaned.

"After you keep kissing me. And i'm so joining your fighting classes." Octavia lifted her lips again.

"No you're not. Too distracting." Lincoln chuckled and gave her another peck.

He couldn't help his eyes moving to the crook of her neck, where wolves would bite their mate and mark them as theirs. 

"Not yet. I can't go home from my first day of school with a Mark." Octavia stroked his cheek bones with her thumbs.

"There is a run on Friday night." Lincoln said with a nod, it was Monday "Join me."

"Of course." when her pack would run with their new pack through the woods in their wolf forms. A popular time for wolves to announce their mates. "We should join the rest of the class, they must be wondering where we are."

"No. Whenever there is a new student they have to do various fitness tests for me to gauge their fitness level." Lincoln announced.

"Then we better do that. Because I'm staying in this class." 

* * *

 

Monty quickly scribbled down the homework question numbers from the board as the final bell in his Chemistry class. The period before had been his favourite, Computer technology, but it was nice to end the day with Chemistry. Besides, Mr. Vincent wasn't too bad looking. And he seemed to have made a friend. Jasper was his lab partner for Chem.

"So, what are you up to now?" Jasper asked as they exited the school building.

"Going home. Clarke said to meet her by the big tree near the parking lot." Monty shrugged.

"ooh, not a good idea." Jasper visibly winced. "Some wolves have claimed a picnic table near there and well....they don't exactly like nerdy guys like us."

"Well, I'll be careful."

"I have to get to science club. You should join." Jasper left, the goggles from Chem class still on his head.

Monty walked towards the tree, and there were some hardcore looking wolves sitting on the table. With his eyes downcast he tried to get by them without them noticing. he didn't see the foot until it was too late. Monty fell to the ground t a chorus of laughter. Next thing he knew he was yanked up by his collar, a very large and beefy wolf was snarling at him.

"You need to watch where you're going." he said.

"Teach him a lesson Mbege." a girl called from her perch on the table.

"Yeah!" responded a couple others.

Mbege grinned, then brought one fist back and slammed it into Monty's face. The bully threw him to the ground and started to kick him.

"man I wish Miller was here to see this!" a guy exclaimed.

Monty curled into as tight a ball as possible. A couple kicks landed on his back.

"Hey Miller!"

Suddenly the kicks were gone and there was a loud thump of a body hitting the ground.

"Woah!"

"Dude!"

"Miller what the hell?"

A warm, comforting scent drifted to Monty's nose, but he stayed curled up.

"Scram before I knock you all out. Monroe give me your kerchief. Sterling get Mbege out of here." said a voice that was strong and deep, and Monty wanted to hear it again.

Then hands were on his arms, coaxing him out of his self-protective ball, raising tingles wherever they touched. monty lifted his head and was met with warm brown eyes. his saviour had caramel skin, a bit of stubble, and wore a beanie. He was also his mate.

"oh." Monty said in realization.

The young man-Miller-Monty realized, gave him a small grin and brought the kerchief up to wipe away the blood around his nose. Monty winced and Miller apologized.

"They'll never hurt you again. Are you alright?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"My name is Miller."

"I'm Monty."

Miller helped Monty to his feet, and a petite but fierce looking girl-Monroe Monty guessed, handed him his bag.

"Monty!" Clarke was running towards them.

"It's okay, she's one of my best friends." Monty said when Miller moved in front of him protectively.

"Are you okay?" Clarke demanded, shooting glares at the two strangers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is Monroe and Miller, they helped me. And Miller is my, um..."

"Mate." Miller finished for him.

"Jeez, not you too! Octavia is the gym teachers mate, and Raven just texted me that Bellamy found his mate!" Clarke announced.

"Yeah, me too." Monty smiled shyly up at Miller, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

* * *

 

Bellamy got a text from Raven saying that she had made an interesting friend and to join them for a very late lunch in the field. According to Raven's friend it was a popular spot for the wolves attending the university to hang out. He had just finished his last class of the day and agreed to meet them. The field was really just a very large courtyard dotted with trees, picnic tables, and even had a river moving through it. 

His eyes scanned the area, spotting Raven's bright red coat sitting on a blanket. As he moved closer the friend Raven was talking about came into view. She had long dirty blonde hair, was beautiful, and incredibly thin. Much too thin for Bellamy's liking. He growled when he was closer, no humans in the area to hear him. The blonde lifted her head and caught Bellamy's eyes, confirming his suspicion. Dropping his bag he strided over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Bellamy? What the heck are you doing?" Raven demanded.

"You're Bellamy?" The girl asked, her one eye moved to look him over, while the left one was oddly still.

"You're my mate." he growled.

"My name is Echo. Not 'your mate'." the girl huffed.

Bellamy raised his hand to cup her left cheek, and she flinched at the contact.

"Sorry, um, I can't see out my left eye." she explained.

Bellamy nodded, then moved to sit on her right side.

"Seriously? Octavia texted me, said she found her mate too." Raven was grinning, even with her tough exterior she was a sap when it came to mate-finding.

"Who?" Bellamy demanded.

"The gym teacher." 

"Who's Octavia?" Echo asked.

"My younger sister." Bellamy turned back to Echo. "Where is your food?"

Only Raven had a brown bag in front of her.

"I already ate." Echo said.

"Eat more."

"Don't think just because you've been my mate for two seconds means you an dictate my life!" Echo snarled.

"You're too thin!" He replied.

"Don't you think I know that? It's what happens when another pack kidnaps you and starves you!"

Rage filled Bellamy at the information.

"Who, I'll kill them." his fangs dropped.

Echo seemed to notice how worked up Bellamy was and placed a hand on his chest. "Alpha already did."

"Eat." he begged.

"i eat enough every day. I can't just stuff myself all the time, that's incredibly unhealthy." Echo scooted closer until she was tucked under one of his arms against his chest.

Bellamy growled at himself for not realizing such common sense before. But calmed when more of Echo was pressed against him.

"So." Raven said, and the other two laughed. "Awkward moment done?"

"Yes." Echo grinned.

"Great. Now I still need to eat and I would much prefer it if you two didn't make out while I did."

"No promises." Bellamy pressed his lips against Echo's temple.

"Oh my god I'm stuck with a sap aren't I?" Echo rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Raven grinned while Bellamy pretended to be offended.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner time

Abby sat at the head of the table, Wick, Bellamy, and Monty on one side with Raven, Octavia, and Clarke on the other. She rested her elbows on the table and threaded her fingers together. Slowly her eyes scanned over the group.

"Let me get this straight." She started "Four of you met your mates in one day?"

"Yup!" Octavia squealed excitedly while Monty and Bellamy nodded along.

"So....who are they?" Wick asked.

"Um, mine is a senior named Miller." Monty blushed, his bruises and bloody nose already healed.

"Echo has a class with Raven. She....is...." Bellamy didn't even finish the sentence, and a stupid grin appeared on his face.

Raven pretended to gag until Clarke hit her in the face with a small bun. 

"Octavia? How about your mate?" Abby asked.

"Um, his name is Lincoln,and.....he's my gym teacher." Octavia grinned practically bouncing in her seat.

Abby raised an eyebrow. Such age differences weren't too uncommon, but usually the younger mate was a little older than Octavia when they met.

"What!?" That snapped Bellamy out of his daze "Gym teacher? How old is he?"

"25."

"No." Bellamy growled.

"What?" Octavia's voice raised.

"He's too old! I don't like it!"

"Well he's _my_ mate! You don't get a say!"

"Reject him!"

The table went silent. Rejecting a mate was serious business, and it was incredibly rare. If a wolf truly didn't want their mate, all they had to do was say a few words, and the bond was severed. It was painful, and destined both to never having a mate again. To feeling empty for the rest of their lives.

"I can't believe you said that." Tears glistened in Octavia's eyes as she stood and left the table.

"Bellamy!" Clarke launched a spoon at the idiot.

"How would you like it if Echo were Octavia's age? You wouldn't reject her." Raven chastised.

Bellamy sighed and ran his hands over his face "You're right, shit, I need to go apologize."

"Give her a moment to calm down." Abby advised.

The rest of dinner was quick, and soon everyone went to do their own thing. Clarke stayed at the table, and Abby realized she had barely eaten any of her dinner. The older woman crouched beside her and put her hand atop one of her daughters.

"You'll fond your mate." she whispered.

"But what if I don't? And everyone is happy but me? What if he or she has died?" Clarke replied.

"You know they haven't, you would have felt it." Abby petted her daughter's hair.

"It just sucks."

"I know."

* * *

 

Octavia sat on her bed, still sniffling as she fiddled with her phone in her hands. A knock on her door announced the arrival of her older brother.

"Go away." she turned her back to him.

"O...I'm sorry." Bellamy sat on the corner of her bed. "I just...you're my little sister, and I want to protect you."

"From my own mate?" Octavia finally turned to look at her brother.

"He's older than you, has obviously been waiting for you, and now that he has...." Bellamy was obviously uncomfortable "I'm worried he'll pressure you....to do things."

"He won't, Bell. And even if he were to try I'd castrate him." Octavia vowed.

"Fine, but I want to meet him. Before the run."

"Only if I can meet Echo."

"Ok."

Octavia crawled across the bed and hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Bellamy hugged her back.

"I know."


	4. What the Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets her mate, kind of, and things really don't go as planned.

It was Wednesday, and Clarke was alone for lunch. Octavia had snuck into Lincoln's office, and Monty had been pulled away by Miller. She didn't really mind, Clarke could be a bit of a loner. At the moment she sat outside, leaning against a tree. Biting into her apple she enjoyed people watching. A small black sports car pulled into the parking lot, and Clarke felt the power of an Alpha seeping through it. 

"Guess the Alpha's done with her meetings." Clarke muttered to herself.

Out of the car exited the most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen stepped onto the grass. Her chestnut locks were back in complicated braids, she wore sunglasses, was tall, and the low cut black tank top that she wore allowed no imagination on how fit she was. Clarke's eyes moved to the long legs clad in tight jeans, and down to the black combat boots. Her heart rate sped up and all Clarke wanted to get the Alpha alone. Lifting her eyes back up she watched the young woman walk across the grass towards a small cluster of wolves. The Alpha took her sunglasses off as she scanned the courtyard.

Clarke thought she would never be able to breathe again when her eyes connected with the Alpha's green ones. The Alpha stopped, and seemed to take a very deep breath. Clarke moved to stand and go to her mate, but the Alpha gave her the slightest shake of her head. A little hurt, Clarke sat back down. The brunette but her bottom lip before continuing on her way to her friends, never looking back at Clarke.

Thankfully the bell rang soon after and Clarke darted into the building. She had Food Nutrition next, and they were making home made pasta. Clarke's thoughts turned to the Alpha-her mate-who had...stopped them from meeting. Was something wrong with Clarke? Finally out of her thoughts she realized she had kneaded her dough too much and ruined it. With a sigh she started over.

Last class of the day was English. Clarke slid into her seat and stared out the window, lost in thought again.

"Ah, Miss Woods. I hope you're feeling better." The human teacher said.

"Yes Ma'am." The student replied.

Clarke tensed. Slowly moving her head she saw the Alpha at the front of the class. The only seat left in the room was the one beside Clarke.

"Ah yes, Clarke is new. Clarke, this is Lexa, she's been sick the last few days."

Clarke just nodded and watched as Lexa sat next to her, then shifted the chair as far from Clarke as she possibly could. For the start of the period Clarke tried to pay attention to the teacher, but her while right side was tingling in proximity to Lexa. Now Clarke simply studied the side of Lexa's face. The Alpha's jaw tensed after two seconds of Clarke's gaze. The bell rang and Lexa shot from her seat before Clarke could open her mouth.

Octavia was leaning against the SUV waiting for Clarke.

"Monty's on the back of Miller's motorcycle. That boy is a goner. But he said they won't be late to dinner." Octavia finally got to claim the passenger seat.

Clarke remembered that tonight was the night all the new mates were coming over. Perfect, just when apparently she had some mate drama of her own. 

* * *

 

Wick looked around the table, deciding which new mate to pick on first. There was Monty, with the scruffy Miller who had taken off his beanie and according to Clarke had cleaned up for the occasion. Abby was a little skeptic when she saw the motorcycle, but now the mother was laughing at some story Miller was talking. Then there was the huge wall that was Lincoln, who was keeping his hands to himself, and holding his own at the million questions Bellamy was asking. Beside Bellamy was a skinny girl, whose one eye didn't move. 

Bellamy was the last to arrive with his mate and he shot everyone a warning glare not to comment on her eye or weight. When Bellamy had led the girl in he sat her so her left side was at the end of the table, against the wall, and made sure she got a decent portion of food, but not too large. Echo rolled her eye at him. Then ate everything. Wick was about to pick on him when he felt Raven lean into him.

"Something's up with Clarke." she said.

Wick looked to the blonde, and found Raven was right. Clarke was staring at her plate, tense, and seemed to be thinking over something that confused her. When Raven had first brought Wick home Clarke had asked him question after question, and proceeded to do that with every mate that her friends found. But Clarke hadn't asked a single question yet.

"She looks confused, but now isn't the time to bring it up." Wick agreed.

"I'll talk to her after dinner." Raven nodded.

Wick smiled and reached his hand across Raven's lap to rest his hand on her thigh just above her brace. The fight with the Mountain Wolves had left her with a permanent knee injury, so Wick had built her the brace. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"I love you." he said.

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the grin on her face "I love you too you big oaf."

* * *

 

Clarke excused herself at the end of dinner and escaped to her room. Her easel was already set up so all she needed to get was her paints and brushes. She was slashing big arcs of blue across the canvas when Raven came in. Raven was her best friend, and frankly the only one Clarke could be truly honest with. Raven was also the first one Clarke had come out as bisexual to.

"So, what's wrong?" Raven collapsed onto the bed.

Clarke set down the brush. She could try and play it off, that nothing was wrong. But Raven knew her too well, and she had wanted to talk to someone about it. So she fiddles with her hands and starts to speak.

"I met my mate." she began.

"Clarke that's awes-wait....why aren't you happy?" Raven was now sitting up.

"She....It's Alpha Lexa." Clarke admitted.

"The Alpha!" Raven exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I saw eating lunch, and I saw her, and...I tried to go to her but....she shook her head." Clarke couldn't help a couple tears falling.

"Oh sweetheart." Raven got up and hugged er friend.

"We had English together. She sat beside me, but ignored me, and ran out of the room at the end." Clarke turned to tuck herself into her friend.

"I'm sure she had a really good reason." Raven rubbed the blonde's back. 

"what if she was disappointed." Clarke sniffled.

"By you? Hell girl you're the best mate any Alpha could ask for. It'll work out."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Well then we'll have sweet innocent Monty lure her into a trap, Bellamy, Wick and I will beat her, and Octavia will dispose of the body."

"Raven, you can't-" fear for the mate that had ignored her hit Clarke, even though she knew Raven was joking.

"Sorry, I was trying to make you smile." Raven leaned back to catch Clarke's eyes. "Wanna go mess with Bellamy? Maybe throw Wick in the pool?"

That got a laugh out of Clarke "You just want to see your boyfriend soaking wet."

"Can you blame me?"


	5. Things Become More Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING explicit masturbation scene ahead!!  
> Lexa continues to ignore Clarke, and Clarke faces one of the side effects of brushing against her mate only once.  
> Octavia teases Lincoln, and Monty might have a permanent blush on his face.

Clarke is sitting With Octavia, Caris, Monty and Miller outside for lunch. The weather is a little chilly, but not enough to chase the wolves inside. Her heart hammers as she locates Lexa with her own groups of friends. She continues to stare, hoping to make Lexa turn towards her, but she doesn't. And Clarke knows Lexa can feel her gaze. Her shoulders were tense and she refused to turn her head or body in the direction of Clarke. 

"Earth to Clarke!" Octavia called.

"Sorry guys, just daydreaming." Clarke replied, taking a bite of her food.

"Excited for the run tomorrow night?" Caris asked the group "The Alpha will be there, and it should last for most of the night."

"Yeah, so excited!" Monty squealed before he could contain it, then seemed to shrink as he realized he just gave Miller more fodder to tease him on. The beanie-wearer himself just looked at his blushing mate and tucked down to kiss him on the cheek, then whisper something in his ear that made hi blush ten times deeper.

The bell rang and Lexa was at the back of her group as they headed inside. Clarke said goodbye and walked quickly towards her, a plan forming in her head. She had heard of mates resisting the bond before, and that all they needed was one touch, and within 24 hours they were together. Clarke didn't know how it worked, but she had to try. So she walked past Lexa and 'accidentally' bumped her with her shoulder. Immediately it felt as if her shoulder was on fire, and Lexa was affected too, she took in a shaky breath.

"Hey, watch it, that's the alpha." A particularly large boy snarled.

"Sorry!" Clarke said and rushed to class.

By the end of that class Clarke was feeling restless, but she couldn't quite place it.

* * *

 

Octavia changed for gym class with an evil grin on her face. Lincoln had been a lot less handsy during their stolen moments together ever since finding out she had an older brother and especially since meeting him. Now Octavia had a plan. She dressed in the shortest black shorts she had, and a tight tank top. Today they were running, which also meant stretching before and after.

"You're an evil genius." Caris grinned as they went to the center of the track.

Octavia watched out of the corner of her eye as Lincoln saw her. He stiffened, eyes wide. Caris was trying not to die of laughter as Octavia did exaggerated stretches to torture Lincoln. And it was working so well. At the end of the class Lincoln could barely stammer out that Octavia needed to stay late to catch up on some material.

Octavia grinned, and a split second after the last student left Lincoln scooped her up and carried her into the equipment room. His kisses made her forget everything else for a glorious while.

* * *

 

Clarke sat in English, a little upset. Lexa hadn't come to class. Also, she had recognized the feeling that started last period. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ward off the throbbing heat between them, but it was no use. Clarke was inexplicably turned on, and nothing was helping. Well, nothing that she could do at the moment. Finally class was over and Clarke ran to the car. Octavia showed up a few minutes late, looking a little rumpled and supremely happy. 

"Monty texted me, Miller's taking him on a date, then will bring him home." Octavia announced.

"Okay." Clarke tried to be as calm as possible as she drove home.

Luckily her mother was home. She had gotten a job as a family doctor, but had the afternoon off. Wick was doing odd jobs as an electrical engineer. Octavia skipped off to swim in the pool while Clarke located her mother doing laundry.

"Hey Clarke, how was school?" the older woman asked.

"Can you not smell me?" Clarke asked, she had been surprised a Octavia made no comment on how aroused she must smell.

"You smell normal to me, why?" Abby glanced her daughter over.

"Mom, I, um, met my mate...sort of..."

"Honey that's wonderful!"

"It's Alpha Lexa, and no it's not wonderful! She's ignoring me! Refuses to talk or even look at me!" Clarke whined.

"Oh Honey."

"So I bumped my shoulder into her on purpose, see if contact did anything and now..."

"You're aroused." Abby's eyes widened in realization.

Clarke blushed and nodded.

"Clarke, this is something that happens with...mates who resist. If you touch just once, it triggers some things." Abby folded a sweater and placed it in the basket. 

"What things Mom?" Clarke demanded.

"One mate will....become aroused, and only the other mate will be able to scent it. And the first mate cannot be....sated....until they have intercourse." Abby announced.

Clarke's heart sank. "I'm not hungry, I'll be in my room."

* * *

 

Monty gripped Miller tightly as the motorcycle weaved through the cars. Finally they reached his apartment building. Miller took his hand as he lead them into the elevator.

"Most of the Forest Wolves have apartments here. The Alpha has a penthouse on the top floor." Miller explained.

Miller's apartment was small. Clothes and pizza boxes scattered everywhere. Once the door was closed Miller cupped Monty's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Monty's hand came up and gripped Miller's leather jacket. The kiss deepened and soon Miler was walking backwards, taking Monty with him and sitting on the couch. More minutes passed and Miller was lying over Monty on the couch. Monty pulled the jacket off of Millers shoulders, then Miller sat up so he could pull his shirt off.

Monty's eyes were glued to his mate's chest. Miller had _abs_. And a tattoo. Of a wolf, on his left pectoral. A growl escaped him as Monty sat up, captured Miller's lips again, and ran his hands over the warm skin of his mate. Miller groaned, shuddering under his mate's touch. But when Miller's hands slid under Monty's shirt, the shy boy tensed, then pulled away from Miller's lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready.....I'm sorry." Monty rushed.

"That's ok, I was planning on watching netflix anyways." Miller assured him.

Miller tugged his shirt back on, set up Netflix on his TV, and wrapped him and Monty up in a blanket. Monty curled into him, but froze when he felt Miller's hardness still between his legs.

"i'm sorry." he apologized again.

"Hush, it's alright." Miller gave him a gentle kiss.

A little while later the movie they were watching had a sex scene. Miller could feel the awkward waving off Monty and looked down. Even in the now dim light he could see Monty was blushing and trying not to look at the screen. Miller chuckled and kissed his temple.

"You're adorable."

* * *

 

Clarke lied on her bed in defeat. For most of the night she had been able to distract herself by drawing. Until all she could draw was Lexa....and what Lexa might look like naked. Monty was at Millers for the night. Had called just before dinner. Abby demanded to speak to Miller, who she then proceeded to threaten a painful death if he did anything to Monty. Octavia was out with Caris, Bellamy had found a part time job with Echo at a museum, and Raven and Wick were out on a date. Abby had been called into work.

The throbbing between her legs was too much. Even just the fabric of her underwear was too much. Her pants had been discarded earlier in the evening. Now Clarke pushed her panties off and began to rub herself. She was so wet already, had been for part of the day. Her other hand slid under her sleep shirt to play with her hard nipples. Clarke moaned as she slid a finger inside of herself. A few minutes of playing with herself and she was already on the edge.

A picture of Lexa worked it's way into her mind. Lexa with her hair loose, tank top pulled down to expose her breasts, jeans unzipped, and her hands on Clarke. Clarke slipped another finger inside of herself as she imagined Lexa sucking on her breasts, hands exploring her body, pressing kisses to her clit. With a cry of her cold mate's name Clarke slipped over the edge, hips bucking.

Finally sated a little Clarke took a shower and climbed into bed. Clarke hoped her sleep would be peaceful, the nightmares had only stopped two weeks ago and she needed as much rest as possible for tomorrow. She knew in the morning she would be aroused again. But tomorrow she would see Lexa, and hopefully Clarke's scent would do something to her that made her get Clarke alone. Plus there was the run.


	6. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's struggle.  
> Raven finds out why Lexa is resisting Clarke.  
> Clarke and Lexa get sent to detention.

Lexa slammed her door closed behind her. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Clarke had touched her. That stupid beautiful Blonde had bumped shoulders, trying to get a reaction out of her. And now Lexa knew what tomorrow would bring. Clarke would be aroused, her wolf trying to coax Lexa. She would smell so good. Then there was the run, which the new wolves would join them for it. Emotions would be heightened during a run. Lexa would need to avoid Clarke. But she couldn't skip English again, there was a test and even Lexa's connections with the school couldn't get her out of it.

Lexa sat on her leather couch and thought of Clarke. The blonde was beautiful, stubborn, and an artist. In English her hands had been splattered with paint. But Lexa couldn't fall for her wonderful mate. She couldn't. When she was younger all she wanted was a mate, dreamed of what it would be like. When her mate hadn't been found in her own pack, she allowed herself to fall for a wolf who was not her mate. Costia. She had had a year of wonderful times with Costia before she was taken away.

Lexa could not let that happen to Clarke. Would not. Which was why she needed to stay away from her. Clarke was in danger whenever she was near Clarke. Already her friend Tris had questioned her on her odd behaviour around the blonde. Lexa poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it as she watched the city news. By the time she crawled into bed she knew what she had to do.

Reject her mate.

* * *

 

Raven followed Bellamy and Echo into the house.

"Bell, I need to talk to Echo for a bit. Go annoy someone else for a little while." Raven announced, then grabbed Echo's hand and led her up to her room, ignoring Bellamy's protests.

Raven sat on her and Wick's bed and tugged Echo down beside her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Echo asked.

"Alpha Lexa." Raven announced, and Echo's eyes widened in shock.

"What of her?" Echo asked cautiously.

"You can't tell anyone, but Clarke is her mate."

Echo gasped a little "Oh dear."

"What is making Lexa resist Clarke? Because I'm pretty sure it's hurting them both." Raven nearly growled, thinking of the pain her friend must be experiencing.

"Alpha Lexa, she....you can't tell people this, just like I won't reveal they're mates." Echo continued at Raven's nod "Lexa had a lover, was in an unmated pair. Her name was Costia and she was a year younger than us. For a year they were happy together. Costia was my cousin. I was out running through the woods with her, when we were captured by Ice Wolves, a pack we have been fighting with for as long as I can remember. And....Costia was tortured, same as me, only when I would not give up my Alpha's secrets they blinded me in one eye by stabbing it with a silver dagger. When Costia would not tell them....they cut off her head. The Ice Alpha made me walk back onto my territory carrying my cousin's head. Alpha Lexa was broken for three weeks, then she became the Alpha we know now. Cold. Heartless. Made of stone. If Clarke is her true mate she will stay away from her..."

"To protect her." Raven finished.

Echo nodded.

"But, Clarke can understand one thing....she was in an unmated pair." Raven announced.

"What? Did the wolf die in the Mountain Wolves attack?"

"No. He went Feral."

* * *

 

Lexa pulled into the school parking lot at the end of lunch. She had gone out for lunch to avoid Clarke, but now she had to face her in an hour. Business class passed much too quickly, then Lexa was a foot outside the English classroom. Clarke's scent hit her. It was mouthwatering, she smelled of rasberries and honey. Lexa could drown in that scent happily. 

When she stepped into the room and saw the blonde she almost growled. The Blonde wore shorts and a tank top, obviously trying to entice Lexa. Also her constant state of arousal kept her fairly warm. Lexa sat beside her, fighting every cell in her body that wanted to jump Clarke right there. The teacher passed out the test and Lexa focused as hard as she could. But then wind came through the window and if Lexa wasn't smothered in Clarke's scent she was now. The brunette could literally smell how wet the girl was, practically see her hard nipples through her shirt. Clarke's fists were clenching and unclenching from the stress of being so aroused and so close to Lexa. A glance at the blonde's test and Lexa saw only half the questions were answered, while Lexa had pushed and was almost done.

Ten minutes from the end of class and Lexa was struggling to maintain control. But then Clarke let loose the smallest whimper, so quiet only Lexa could hear it. Lexa leaped out of her seat, causing her chair to fall backwards and make a loud noise. Clarke also jumped, and her desk rattled.

"Lexa, Clarke, detention." The teacher declared with pursed lips.

"Yes Ma'am." The two replied. 

Lexa fixed her chair before handing in her test and escaping the room. The detention room was smaller than a classroom. Lexa waited down the hall until she saw Clarke enter. Slipping into the room she caught the eye of the supervisor, one of her wolves, and sent them out. Clarke tood near a desk with one hand clenched in a fist.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Clarke demanded "Can't you see that I'm..."

"I can. I will take care of it." Lexa forced her calm Alpha mask on and took a deep breath. "I Lexa Woods, Alpha of the Forest Woods hereby-"

Lexa was cut off when Clarke leaped forwards with an agonized "No!"

"No, no, no, no!" The blonde continued to wail.

"I cannot be in a relationship." Lexa growled.

"You think I'm ready to be in one? Up until the moment I saw you I wasn't nearly ready to talk to anyone other than my friends!" Clarke cried.

"Not ready?" Lexa's curiosity got the better of her.

"I...I was in an unmated pair." Clarke was hesitant, waiting to see what Lexa's reaction would be.

"I see. Were they killed in the attack?"

"No." Clarke paled and took a step back "Finn. He...he went Feral."

Lexa was shocked, hardly any wolves went Feral anymore, allowing their wolves to take complete control and murder humans savagely. That had mostly died out a century ago. feral wolves were mad, only stopping their massacre when they died.

"What happened?"

"He...some human bullies hit me at school one day and he went mad. Killed them, and sixteen other humans." Clarke whispered.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes. I....killed him."

Lexa nodded at the information. But then Clarke's scent drifted to her again. "I...I was in an unmated pair as well. It did not end well either."

"I'm sorry." Clarke stepped forward.

"No. We cannot, it is not safe for you." Lexa turned and fled the room, thankfully Clarke did not chase.

A couple hours later Lexa left her apartment to walk towards the edge of the woods where the wolves taking part in this month's run would gather. Clarke would be there, and Lexa needed to avoid her. She couldn't bring herself to say the rejection words again.


	7. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Run has come.  
> SEX SCENE

Raven grabbed Clarke as soon as she entered the house, then dragged her into Clarke's room.

"Lexa was in a mated pair." Raven announces.

"I know, we talked a bit in detention." Clarke sighed

"You did? What did she tell you?"

"Just that she was in an unmated pair, and that it wasn't safe to be together." Clarke shrugged "And I told her about Finn."

"Wow. And uh, I know what Lexa went through, Echo told me." Raven said.

"Tell me."

"Lexa fell in love with a girl. Costia. She was Echo's cousin. And the Ice wolves kidnapped them, starved them, blinded Echo in one eye, and killed Costia when they wouldn't tell the Alpha Lexa's secrets."

"Oh my god." Clarke gasped "And Lexa thinks they might do the same to me?"

"I guess."

"Girls! Time to go for the run!" Abby called.

* * *

 

Octavia found Lincoln as soon as they reached the meeting place and skipped over to him. Lincoln smiled and twined his fingers with hers.

"Excited?" Lincoln bent down to bring their faces closer.

"Very. Look theirs Monty and Miller, they're so cute! Wick being all worried about Raven. This is her first run since the attack, and we don't know how her knee will hold up. Oh, and Bellamy is fretting over Echo again." Octavia announced.

"Echo will put him in his place soon, I'm sure." Lincoln kissed her.

* * *

 

Monty went behind a tree to shift to his wolf form. Not that they needed to be naked to shift, and when they shifted back their clothes would still be there. No one knew how, it just worked that way. When he came out Miller had shifted too. He was a good sized brown wolf, Monty only a couple inches shorter with black fur. Miller walked over and nuzzled him affectionately. Monty returned the affection with a lick between Miller's ears.

Scanning he saw Octavia's brown wolf dwarfed by the large dark brown wolf that was Lincoln, Bellamy's brown wolf with darker flecks beside a beige wolf with one eye. Wick's large blonde wolf was sniffing at the very dark brown sleek wolf that was Raven. Blonde wolf Clarke stood beside her light brown mother. A howl sounded through the cluster of wolves. It was Alpha Lexa. She was a large, impressive chestnut brown wolf. Her wolf size due to her position as Alpha, the only other wolf close to her side was Abby.

 _Tonight we solidify our new members, the refugees of the Sky Wolves are now one of us, let us run in celebration under this beautiful moon!_ Lexa declared through the mind links used to communicate more easily as wolves.

Everyone barked in agreement, and they were off. Monty and Miller stayed in the middle of the cluster of wolves. Octavia ran with Lincoln closer to the front. Echo and Bellamy were to the side, Clarke and Abby a couple steps behind them, while Raven and Wick hung at the back making it easier for Raven. Monroe joined them for most of the run.

The forest was wonderful, so many scents and animals. The trees were much larger than those in the Sky Wolve's old territory. Logs to leap over, streams to cross, they even passed a large pond-almost a lake. At the end they reached a very large oak tree close to where they started. But Monty was still buzzing with energy.

 _What happens now?_ Monty asked

 _We split up. Some wolves go home, others continue to run, some swim, a few couples will break off and disappear into the woods._ Monroe explained.

 _What would you like to do?_ Miller asked.

 _Can we keep running?_ Monty bounced on his paws.

 _Of course!_ Miller led the trio through the forest again.

* * *

 

Wick found a nice circle of bushes, perfect for a nest, and Raven collapsed into it. Her leg was bugging her, he knew, but Wick knew better than to bug her about it. Instead he lied beside his mate and licked her between the eyes and ears repeatedly. Raven let out a whine and leaned into him. Within moments she was asleep. Wick continued to lick her, his ears twitching around to hear any approaches made to their little nest.

He had remembered Abby heading home, an early shift the next day as an excuse, and Octavia had lept into the lake, followed by Lincoln, Bellamy, and Echo. But where was Clarke?

* * *

 

Clarke followed Lexa as quietly as she could. She was one of the best trackers in her old pack. Lexa went to a very large cospe of trees, pausing outside to shift back to her human form. The sight made Clarke throb between her legs again. Clarke had taken the edge off again before the run, but seeing Lexa in her wolf form had her going crazy. So now Clarke stepped from her hiding spot as she shifted to human.

Lexa heard her and spun to face her. Her green eyes looking Clarke over.

"Please." Clarke begged.

Lexa gulped visibly, seemed to fight a war within herself, but then held her arms out. With a relieved cry Clarke ran at her. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck as the Alpha's arms went around her waist. Clarke pressed her lips against the alpha's. The world exploded, or at least it felt like it did. Lexa was the one to deepen the kiss. Clarke moaned into it, pulling Lexa closer. After a few more moments of glorious kissing Lexa broke to go and cover Clarke's neck in wet, nibbling kisses. The Alpha spun them and pushed Clarke up aaginst a tree, then lowered to her knees, pulling Clarke's shorts with her.

"Lexaaa. Clarke whined. 

Lexa eyed Clarke's folds. She was dripping wet. Nudging Clarke's legs apart she covered the area around it in kisses. Clarke's fingers threaded into her hair, and pulled her closer to her center. Lexa obliged and licked the lips. A whimper tore out of Clarke as her legs shook. Lexa licked again and again, circled her tongue around the swollen clit, then pushed it into the heat. Clarke was having problems breathing. Words she was trying to say came out a mess, and she gave Lexa's braids little tugs now and again. Lexa groaned, then wrapped her mouth around that hard swollen nub, and _sucked._

Clarke came with a loud cry. Her legs gave out, but Lexa was there to catch her. Lexa carried her into the copse of trees, where there were blankets and a few pillows on the ground. Lexa lied Clarke on her back, and they undressed each other. Hands played with breasts, Clarke's fuller ones, and Lexa's just the oerfect handfuls. Clarke slid her hands down Lexa's torso and cupped her between her legs.

Lexa was wet, and Clarke rubbed her lips. Lexa panted against Clarke's neck, grinding into her fingers. Clarke slipped a finger into the tight heat and they both groaned. The blonde inserted another, and slowly thrust them in and out. Her mate wrapped her mouth around one of Clarke's nipple and suckled it. When the Alpha was shaking above her Clarke rubbed her clit with her thumb as her fingers continued to pump into the wet heat.

Lexa moaned and shuddered, clamping around Clarke's fingers. She lied beside Clarke and tried to catch her breath. Clarke turned towards her, reached for her, but Lexa shied away.

"No." she forced herself to stay and felt horrible when Clarke flinched. "We can't, you cannot....It is not safe."

"Because of what happened to Costia?" Clarke asked.

"How do you know about her?" Lexa demanded, sitting up.

"A friend told me." Clarke sat up as well.

"She was killed because she was close to me." Lexa whispered "They could do the same to you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. And I would rather die and have gotten to be with you. Besides, even if we stayed apart an enemy could find out we are mates, and use that against us." Clarke inched closer.

Lexa hung her head "I can't loose you."

"You won't." Clarke promised desperately.

They were silent for a few moments, then Lexa pulled Clarke with her to lie on the blankets, heads resting on pillows. Lexa pulled a blanket over them and nestled closer to her mate.

"I need things to move...slow." she said.

"We both do." Clarke assured her "We can start with dates. No more sleepovers for a while. After tonight."

Lexa nodded and Clarke nuzzled into her neck with a yawn. The exertion of the run and finally being sated by her mate catching up to her. They fell asleep under the stars and things were starting to feel right for both of them after so long.


	8. After the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up  
> Two new characters are introduced.

Clarke woke up slowly from the best sleep she had had in a long time. her brain slowly began to work, telling her she was on blankets and pillows in the middle of a forest, there was a soft blanket  covering her up to her shoulders and that the source of heat she was cuddled up against was Lexa. Their legs were tangled together, both laying on their sides facing each other. Lexa had one arm slung over Clarke's waist and vice versa, with their other arms craddled in the small amount of space between them. Clarke nuzzled closer to the girl, who in turn nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Clarke's neck. They stayed like that, half awake and completely comfortable, until the sun rose high enough that they couldn't ignore it.

Lexa woke up fully first, sitting up and stretching her arms. Her eyes scanned the area for any signs of trouble out of habit, but found nothing. Clarke let out a small whine and sat up as well. The blonde let out a large yawn, and Lexa smiled. Finally they dressed, then Clarke wasn't sure what to do. Lexa took her hand and they began to walk towards the place the pack had met for the run.

At first the walk was silent, neither girl really wanting to face that they would have to separate once they reached the edge of the forest. Lexa was the first to speak.

"We cannot show too much affection in public....It is not safe for you."

"I understand that. But can we...date?" Clarke asked, for lack of a better time and Lexa pondered it for a moment.

"Not openly. But yes, we can spend time together."

"We could tell those close to us, the ones we trust completely, then we won't have to hide as much."

"That is acceptable." Lexa nodded and they reached the end of the forest. 

Lexa's little black sports car sat waiting, and Abby had left the SUV for Clarke. Before they parted Lexa tugged Clarke's hand so they were facing each other. Gently she cupped Clarke's face in her hands.

"It is probably best if we don't see each other until Monday." she said sadly and Clarke nodded in agreement, but didn't look at her.

"I know we need this to go rather slowly-both of us do, but I feel..." Lexa couldn't think of the right word. It wasn't love, not yet-but it was the seed on love cracking just a little, the start of growth. The Alpha didn't want to be apart from her mate, never wanted to stop touching her or seeing her smile. To have the private moment that was from last night until now over and over again. But again there wasn't the right word.

"I know, I do too." Clarke raised her eyes to Lexa's.

Instead of saying goodbye Lexa gently pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead and slowly pulled away to climb into her car. Clarke drove back home in a daze, a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

 

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?" The girl asked, her voice made of fear, a stark contrast to her normally strong and confident behaviour.

The apartment was small, one bedroom, a small kitchen with a table and two chairs, a living room with a ratty couch and flickering TV, minuscule bathroom. All the walls were a dirty beige, and the place smelled a bit like old take out.

"Yeah, Mbege is still in Europe for another month visiting family. And the apartment is in pack-neutral territory." The young man replied.

He turned back to the girl after setting their one measly bag on the ground. She looked to be a shell of herself, arms wrapped around herself and shoulders tucked in. He went to her and wrapped her in a hug. The brunette gripped onto him with both hands, one covered in a special mitt and the other bare except for a couple rings.

"Emori I promise we'll be okay." Murphy whispered into her ear "We'll find jobs and get a much nicer apartment than this one."

"Okay." Emori replied, although the weight of guilt bearing down on their shoulders didn't lessen at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading over the last few chapters I realized just how many grammar/spelling mistakes there are. Will slowly be editing them as I post chapters. Also may include more detail (don't worry, won't change storyline/plot at all)


	9. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School again.  
> More of the two new characters.

Clarke woke up Monday morning rather excited. Last night at the dinner table she had revealed to who she now considered to be her family of her mom, Monty, Raven, Wick, Bellamy, and Octavia, that Lexa was her mate. Everyone had been surprised. Then Clarke went on to explain that her and Lexa were going to go slow, and try and keep their relationship private.

Now Clarke was racing to get ready. Ripped jeans, lavender sweater, hair up in a messy bun, a bit of make-up. Abby had made breakfast, Raven and Bellamy already gone for an early morning class. Monty was munching on some toast while Octavia was most likely still asleep.

"Someone's eager for school." Monty teased.

"Says Mr. Up Before the Smell of Bacon." Clarke replied and Monty blushed.

"Octavia, time to get up!" Abby shouted from the kitchen. 

A moment later there was a thump, as Octavia literally rolled out of her bed. Sluggish footsteps to the bathroom, and then a door shutting and the water turning on. Monty and Clarke had finished breakfast by the time Octavia was dressed. Abby gave her a packed breakfast and off they went. Clarke was going ten over the speed limit, the fastest she could go without getting a ticket.

"Don't know why you're going so fast, you won't even see her til lunch, and you only have your last class with her." Octavia said grumpily from the back.

Clarke visibly deflated and Monty turned to glare at Octavia "You can't even touch your mate while you're at school."

"Your mate is a bully." Octavia shot back.

"Hey guys, come on, let's not ruin this beautiful day!" Clarke said overly cheerful.

"Beautiful day?" Monty and Octavia said at the same time, looking out the windows at the gathering storm clouds.

"Shut up." Clarke pulled into the school and Octavia and Monty shared a smile.

* * *

 

Lexa swore her morning classes would last forever. Finally the bell for lunch rang and Lexa grabbed her bag lunch before heading out onto the court. 

"Alpha it's chilly out, and it will rain soon." A boy said.

"Stay in if you want, I enjoy the fresh air no matter the weather." Lexa shrugged and made her way to the picnic table.

Truth be told she had only ever seen Clarke outside at lunch time, and she wanted to get glimpses of her mate, even if they couldn't openly be together. Lexa was so tempted to just Mark Clarke and have everyone know she belonged to her. The risk was too great, the threat of enemies hurting Clarke was the only thing that held her back. Eyes scanning the practically empty courtyard she found Clarke sitting under a tree, headphones on. Feeling Lexa's gaze the blonde looked up and shot Lexa a smile. If Lexa were a cat she'd purr.

Suddenly it began to poor rain. Lexa gasped and hopped off the table, while Clarke shoved her ipod deep into her pocket, then looked around for safer cover. They were on the farthest end of the courtyard from the school. Thinking quickly and not reasonably at all Lexa ran to the parking lot and waved Clarke to follow her. Once out of the rain both girls laughed a little. Then their gazes turned to each other's bodies in wet clothes. Clarke's sweater was dripping wet, and loose hairs clung to the sides of her face. Lexa's grey long sleeved t-shirt was practically see through, showing off her black bra. When Clarke licked her lips Lexa knew she was done for. 

Reaching forward she clasped the back of Clarke's head in one hand and leaned forward. Inches from Clarke's lips Lexa saw her eyes dart to the window shield and back. Even though there was no one outside there was still the chance of someone seeing.

"All the windows are tinted." Lexa assured Clarke.

"Isn't that illegal?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"I know someone on the police force." Lexa smiled.

Clarke was the one to close the distance. Their lips clashed and tongues explored each others mouths. Lexa hooked her other arm around Clarke and helped her climb onto her lap. Between kisses Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke's and in response the hands on her shoulders moved to cup the areawhere her neck turned to the skin that covered her jawbones. Their kisses had just deepened when Clarke's phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." Lexa begged.

"I can't, its Raven. She'll just keep calling until I answer." Clarke apologized and answered her phone after one last kiss.

"What is it Raven?" Clarke demanded.

"Ooh, angry Clarke." Raven said from the other end of the line. Lexa used her superb Alpha human hearing to listen in.

"Just tell me what you want, class is almost starting." Clarke whined and wiggled on Lexa's lap.

"Fine. I think we should go out on a big group date. Me and Wick, Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo, Monty and Miller, and You and your sexy secret Alpha mate." Raven suggested.

Clarke's eyes shot to Lexa's, who was simply gazing at her.

"What would we do?" Clarke asked.

"Well, a customer gave Wick coupons to Roll-A-Bowl, this bowling place. It's in pack neutral territory. Safe for you and Lexa." 

"Why bowling?"

"Um, so Monty can show off his one skill for Monty." Raven said as if it should be obvious.

"Hmm..." Clarke looked to Lexa and pouted.

Lexa grinned and nodded.

"If it's for Monty I guess we can go."

Raven squealed "Tomorrow night, meet at our house at seven."

Clarke hung up and Lexa grabbed the phone, tossing it to the other seat. Clarke laughed and dipped down, kissing Lexa again. Lexa hummed happily into the blondes lips. Soon she moved her hands under Clarke's shirt and gripped her waist. The other girls skin was incredibly soft. Now Clarke was tugging at Lexa's shirt. Reluctantly Lexa broke the kiss.

"The bell will ring any minute." Lexa whined.

"And if we both skip they'll know somethings up." Clarke agreed. 

A minute later the rain stopped and the pair were able to sneak back into the building, both late for their classes.

* * *

 

Emori entered the small apartment and grinned. Murphy's first day off in two weeks and he had spent it cleaning the apartment. No more garbage strewn about, and everything had been cleaned and dusted. Murphy stood in the kitchen, standing over a pot of pasta, a quizzical look on his face. Dumping her purse Emori walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind. He put down the spoon and placed his hands over hers, but only after slipping off her mitt. 

At first Emori had kept her disfigurement covered even from his eyes. But Murphy had slowly worked with her, and now she felt no shame when he saw it. They had also discovered the skin was very sensitive one night when he had pressed his lips against it.

"How was work at the bowling alley?" Murphy asked.

"Okay. Most of the people are okay. But the shoes are stinky. And I have a double shift tomorrow. Work until eleven at night." Emori pushed her face into Murphy's back, breathing in his scent."

"I'll pick you up. Don't want you walking alone at night here."

"What time do you finish work at Wendy's?" Emori finally stepped back so he could put the pasta into two cracked bowls.

"Ten, I'll come right over." Murphy led them to the table.

 

Later that night Emori lay awake. She had had trouble staying asleep since the events of last month. Her experiences in the clutches of her kidnappers had her trained to wake at every sound now. Tonight there had been stray cats fighting outside, waking her quickly. Murphy lay beside her, one arm thrown over her middle. Suddenly he began to shake and sweat, mumbling incoherently. 

"Wake up." Emori shook his shoulder "John wake up!"

Murphy shot up, panting. Once the crazy look in his eye dimmed a little he lied back down next to her.

"I can't stop thinking about them." he admitted.

Emori wrapped her arms around him, "I know." she whispered soothing words to him until they both fell asleep once more.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big group date, with a not incredibly happy ending

Octavia smiled and rushed out the door at the sight of Lincoln's pick up truck. He parked on the road and slid out. Seeing Octavia run towards him Lincoln grinned, and bent a little so he could lift her up in a hug. 

"Ready to get your ass whooped in bowling?" Octavia grinned cheekily.

"Oh, are you saying your that good?" Lincoln returned her to her feet.

"Um, no. But Monty? He's a bowling god. Bellamy and Clarke are decent." Octavia shrugged and linked their hands together.

A few moments later Miller showed up on his motorcycle and disappeared into the house. Lexa parked her car on the driveway and Echo got out of the passenger seat. Minutes later everyone was in the living room.

"Okay, Bellamy, Echo, Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia will go in the van. Monty, Miller, Wick and I will take the SUV." Raven announced. 

* * *

 

Echo looked around the van. Bellamy was driving with Lincoln in the passenger seat. Echo sat behind Bellamy and Octavia behind Lincoln while Clarke and Lexa were in the back. Clarke sat sideways on the bench seat and was saying something that had Lexa smiling. Suddenly there was a barage of honking from the car behind them. Everyone but Bellamy turned to look out the back. Wick was driving the SUV right behind them, but Raven was the one leaning over to press the horn.

Shaking his head Bellamy pulled into the bowling place. He opened the door for Echo and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bellamy had been staying on her blind side for a couple days now, and she was comfortable with it. Felt safer even with him on that side of her.

The young woman behind the counter wore an odd mitt over one hand. She kept it behind the counter as much as possible as she got them shoes and took the coupons from Wick.

"Lane 3." Her name tag read Emori.

"Thanks." Everyone replied.

* * *

 

Clarke was the last one on the list, even though they had split into two groups. Mates vs Mates. Lexa looked up and smiled when she saw Clarke had drinks and a basket of fries.

"Are you trying to bribe the enemy?" Lexa asked.

"Absolutely." Clarke plopped down beside her, immediately snuggling up to her mate.

Miller got all gutter balls on his turn, Lincoln got a spare, same with Echo, Raven got all but one pin, and Lexa knocked three pins down. Bellamy got a spare, Octavia all gutter balls, Wick only knocked one pin down, Clarke knocked two pins down, and Monty got a strike. He grinned at his mate cheekily and Miller's shocked face turned into a smile. They played a total of three games. Lexa finished off the fries and kissed the top of Clarke's head.

"This is a lot of fun." she admitted.

Clarke couldn't help but agree as she looked at their group. Monty was looking proud of his score with Miller smiling down at him. Lincoln was teasing Octavia mercilessly, Raven and Wick were at the arcade games, and Bellamy was getting bowling lessons from Echo.

* * *

 

Echo tried not to fall to the floor laughing when Bellamy's ball bounced into the other lane.

"Hey, that's not funny." Bellamy pouted.

"Hey, how's the shift going?" asked a voice from behind.

Echo turned to see a young man leaning on the counter next to the girl. A growl tore through Bellamy and he was running at the young man.

"Bellamy?" Echo called, catching the attention of everyone else.

Bellamy got the guy and shoved him against the wall by the collar of his shirt. The young man looked shocked and afraid, eyes darting to the group gathering around him now. Clarke, Octavia, Monty, Raven and Wick all looked incredibly pissed off while their mates looked on in confusion.

* * *

 

"Clarke what is going on?" Lexa demanded.

"That's Murphy-" Clarke began.

"He's the one who led the Mountain Wolves right to our homes." Raven snarled.

"You're a monster Murphy. Hundreds of your own pack members deaths are on you." Bellamy growled and tightened his grip.

"I had to! I didn't want to! But they would have killed her!" Murphy cried back.

Lexa's eyes darted to the girl behind the counter. There was a Mark on her neck and she looked incredibly guilty. 

"Let him go Bellamy. Now." Lexa said with an Alpha tone so Bellamy was forced to let go and step back. 

Echo grabbed his arms and pulled him back to stand beside her. Now Lexa moved to stand in front of the stranger she felt like killing on the spot for harming Clarke's pack.

"Explain." was all she said.

"I'm a rogue wolf." the bowling girl came to stand beside Murphy "I was kicked out of the Sand Wolves because I have a deformity. I lived in a small town just beside the Sky Wolve's territory. Met Murphy at a party. Then the Mountain Wolves found out. They kidnapped me. Hurt me."

"They would have killed Emori if I didn't lead them to the pack. Killed my mate. I couldn't...." Murphy added.

Lexa looked at the couple. She saw a pair of Rogue's whose decisions that had been forced upon them was eating them alive. No wonder the girl looked consistently guilty. Her mate had essentially killed his pack to save her life.

"You are not allowed on Forest Wolves' territory. But this is neutral territory, you can stay here if you wish. While on neutral territory no member of my pack will harm you." Lexa announced.

Octavia began to protest but Lincoln put a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you." Emori pulled Murphy out of the cluster and into the back for employees.

"Now, I suggest we go home. And then spend some time with our mates." Lexa said.

Obviously the former Sky Wolves were not happy, but they didn't argue. Back at the house Raven and Wick disappeared inside, Monty and Miller roared off on the bike, Octavia and Lincoln left in his truck, and Bellamy drove Echo home. Clarke took Lexa's hands and buried her face in Lexa's neck, trying to calm down, still shaking with rage. It was an emotion Lexa didn't like seeing on her mate's face.

"How about we go for a run." Lexa suggested.

Clarke just nodded and followed her to the sparse woods behind the house.


	11. Where Almost Everyone Gets Marked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE HAS SEX  
> EXCEPT CLARKE AND LEXA BECAUSE THEY ARE GOING SLOW  
> AND ONE OTHER COUPLE. BUT THEY STILL MARK EACH OTHER  
> EXPLICIT SEX SCENES  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> BEEN WARNED TO ENJOY

Wick lay on their bed, propped up reading a book. Raven was in the bathroom. Unknown to him she had changed into a silky red nightie and let her hair loose around her shoulders. She stood staring at herself in the mirror, working up the courage to go to him. They hadn't had sex since the fight, and raven was suddenly self conscious. 

Wick look up at the sound of the door opening and his jaw dropped. A very low growl escaped him as he watched Raven stride across the room and straddle him. She pulled the book from his hands and tossed it across the room. He tilted his head up as her lips came down to meet his. His hands gripped her waist as they kissed. Soon it was too little friction for his made and she began to grind against him, a hand slipping under his shirt.

Raven smiled as he groaned, a hardness growing against her own heat. Wick moved one hand to cup one of her breasts, running his thumb over it until the nipple was hard, poking the thin material of her nightgown. Soon Wick's shirt was off and her soft lips were pressing kisses all over his skin. He ripped her nightie off and began to play with her nipple. Raven gasped and that was it. Wick lifted his hips and pushed his boxers and jeans off. He was completely hard. Raven kneelled above him. His fingers found her wet warmth and teased her for a few moments, making sure she was ready.

Raven slowly sank down onto him, her head falling back as she let loose a low moan. Wick gripped her waist tightly, the breath hissing between his teeth. Placing her hands on Wicks chest Raven sets a slow, torturous pace. Wick sat up a little and pressed his lips to his Mark on her neck. Raven groaned and sped up.

"Oh God Raven, you feel so good." Wick moaned and raised his hips to meet her.

"I'm so close already." she admitted.

A few more moves and Wick could see the telltale signs that her injured knee was growing tired. He moved his hand to her brace and she stilled. Wick moved his hand to support her left thigh.

"The brace I made would have been much better for this." he said.

"That brace was tragic." Raven had a small smile on her lips as she began to move again, with Wick's help.

"Raven, Raven, Raven." He panted when she moved her hips in a circle.

"Wick." raven sat down hard and clamped around him. She fell into his chest as her climax shook through her. 

Wick groaned and shot into her. Wrapping his arms around her he turned them to lie on their sides. He covered her face in kisses.

"I love you." Raven said, snuggling into him.

"I love you too." He replied, feeling the happiest he had been since Raven's first step with her brace.

* * *

 

"Are you calmer now?" Echo asked, straddling Bellamy's lap where he sat on her couch.

"A little. I don't think I can calm down." he admitted.

"Hmm." Echo cocked her head, then pulled her shirt off to reveal her perky breasts in her dark green bra. "Feel less angry now?"

"Definitely." Bellamy said, staring at her breasts.

Echo grinned as he bent his head to suck one breast, then the other, then back again. She felt herself growing wet and raised her hands to grip the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

"You like this, huh babe?" Bellamy asked, looking up at her.

Echo bit her bottom lip and nodded before tugging him back to her breasts. He chuckled and sucked again, twirling his tongue around her nipple. Echo managed to get both of them undressed, and then took him in her hands. Stroking him she marveled at his size. Soon he was ready, Echo knew this. But Bellamy didn't make a move, and she realized he was waiting for her to make the move. He would be fine with just doing what they were, and nothing more. So Echo pulled him from her breasts and tilted his head so he would look at her.

"Take me please." She said.

In an instant Bellamy had stood, holding her, and pushed her against a wall. He held her gaze as he slid into her. Echo whined and shuddered around him. Bellamy set a fast pace. Echo's back arched off the wall as he continued his assault on her breasts.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy." she groaned with every thrust.

Her eyes landed on one of his shoulders. She moved so she could press a kiss to it. When she gently pressed her teeth against it Bellamy let go of her breast. He pressed the side of his face against hers and nodded. Echo sunk her teeth in, until some blood bubbled up, then farther and locked on. Bellamy thrust into her a couple more times before releasing himself. Echo pulled away, happy to see her brand new Mark on his skin. He growled and moved his lips to the left side of her neck. 

"Yes." she panted, and her climax rushed through her ask his teeth sank into her neck.

Bellamy pulled his teeth away, then licked the quickly closing wound. Seeing her bedroom he carried her in, then decided to take her into the shower. After a long hot shower they stepped out and looked in the mirror, marveling at their new marks. The affects of the Marks wouldn't set in until morning. Bellamy craddled echo in his arms and pressed kiss after kiss to her lips as they went to bed.

* * *

 

Miller groaned. "Your mouth is so hot."

Monty just lifted his eyes as he continued to kneel in front of Miller, cock in his mouth. The shy boy swirled his tongue around his mate's cock once, twice, then Miller was pulling him up, and lying his naked body back on his bed.

"Are you sure?" Miller asked one last time.

Monty reached up and rubbed one hand along the young man's stubble and nodded. His eyes were filled with excitement and a tinge of nervousness. Miller took the bottle of lube out of his dresser drawer and squirted some onto his hand. Kissing Monty he spread it around his mate's asshole, then around his own fingers.

"It's going to hurt a little." Miller said, then pressed a kiss to the Mark he had placed on Monty's bicep less than an hour ago. Monty nodded and stroked the matching Mark he had put on Miller's bicep. 

Slowly Miller pushed his second largest finger into Monty. His amazing mate winced a little so Miller covered him in kisses. He slowly thrust that one finger in and out. Monty soon relaxed, and after a few moments Miller slid another finger in. Once Monty had adjusted to the added finger he began to pant. Miller kissed praises to his skin. Monty shuddered and reached down to clasp Miller's cock in his hands. His own member was so hard it almost hurt. Strong strokes brought Miller close to the edge.

"Monty." Miller gasped and sped up his fingers.

Moments later the pair came together, spilling on their stomachs. One last kiss and Miller pulled away into the bathroom. He returned with a warm wet cloth, already having cleaned off his fingers and stomach. With gentle swipes he cleaned Monty's stomach and around his asshole. After the cloth was gone they crawled under the sheets. Monty tucked them in around them and wrapped his arms around Miller's shoulders. Miller had his arms around Monty's torso and rested his head against Monty's chest as Monty lied on his back, Miller partially over him.

* * *

 

"You're so beautiful." Lincoln said as he carried Octavia to his bed.

Octavia blushed and kissed him. Her mate laid her on his bed and kissed her deeply, pressing their bodies together. The kisses turned hot. A hand wandered under Octavia's shirt. It explored her belly then snaked under to her lower back, lifting her up. Lincoln sat back so he could pull her shirt off. His eyes traveled over her exposed skin and pink bra. AT first Octavia enjoyed the kisses he peppered over her skin. Then.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said, scooting away from Lincoln. "I...I'm not ready."

Lincoln sat on the bed and looked at his mate. She had pulled her knees up against her body and wouldn't look at him.

"I'm so sorry. i know you've been waiting for so long...." Octavia whispered as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh." Lincoln pulled her into his arms, rocking her comfortingly "I love you. It's alright if you're not ready. When you are it'll be worth waiting for. Shh."

Octavia nuzzled into her mate as he held her, made no moves to kiss her, no words to entice her into having sex. She raised her head to catch his eye."

"Can you still Mark me?" she asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I want to mark you too." Octavia nodded.

Lincoln took a deep breath, then turned so her back was facing him. He moved her hair out of the way. Octavia felt a kiss pressed against her shoulder blade, then a couple licks, then his teeth sinking into her. She gasped in pain and pleasure. Lincoln's one arm was still around her and he tugged her closer. Once he was sure the Mark would stay he let go, and licked up the bit of blood marring her skin.

"Where will you place your Mark?" he whispered in her ear.

Octavia scooted back and looked Lincoln over. She wanted her mark somewhere it would easily be seen. The neck perhaps, but she didn't want to place hers in a traditional place. SHe had been slightly surprised when Lincoln hadn't bitten her there. Her eyes landed on his forearms. He hardly ever wore long sleeves. Taking his left arm in her hands she kissed the inside and looked up aat Lincoln. He nodded and she licked his skin a few times. It took more effort to sink her teeth into his skin than she thought it would, but it was worth it. After her Mark had been placed Lincoln pulled her under the covers of the bed.

"I can't wait until the effects set in." Lincoln kissed her temple.

"Effects?" Octavia asked.

"Has no one ever told you what happens when you Mark you mate?" Lincoln was surprised, and painfully reminded just how young his mate was.

"My mother died  when i was young, Bellamy didn't even like to think I had a mate somewhere, and we only just really got comfortable with Abby." Octavia shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow morning we will wake up with new abilities. We can communicate through our minds. "Lincoln started.

"But in wolf form we already can." Octavia was confused.

"Privately. Only we will hear the words. Both in human and wolf, at any distance. We'll get a sense of each other's feelings when we want to. And you'll go into heat around twice a year, and one day we'll have pups." Lincoln explained.

"That all sounds...wonderful." Octavia yawned and let sleep claim her.

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke arrived in Clarke's back yard and shifted human. In under an hour the sun would start to rise. Clarke took Lexa by her hips and kissed her. Lexa's hand came up and cupped Clarke's face, chuckling at Clarke's constant eagerness to kiss. Clarke bopped their noses together as she changed the angle of their heads. Lexa's thumbs stroked where Clarke's skin stretched over where her neck ended and chin began. As an Alpha Lexa would place her Mark there. Easily visible to all, to let them know Clarke belonged to an Alpha. It was a good thing human's couldn't see Marks, or else they would certainly be puzzled by all the city citizens with wolf bites.

Clarke was the one to pull back a few moments after there bodies had pressed together, no inch of air between them.

"Slow." she breathed, calming her breath.

"Slow." Lexa agreed reluctantly. She pressed a kiss to where her tumbs had been seconds before.

"Soon." Clarke promised her and Lexa nodded.

"Keeping this quiet. Only seeing you for small parts of the day is.....harder, than I expected." the brunette whispered.

"I know. But we need to both be fully ready before we Mark each other." Clarke rubbed Lexa's back.

Finally the two parted and Lexa slipped off to her car while Clarke went to her room. Curled in their beds both girls relived their run through the woods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Murphy/Emori back story :)


	12. Murphy and Emori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Murphy/Emori back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter is very heavy Clexa fluff and love!

Emori looked down at the drink in her hand. The red cup was half full of coke and rum. A few more swallows and it would be gone. The taste of the drink was infinitely more interesting than the party her friend Zoran had dragged her to. Humans crowded the house’s living room, drank themselves sick, and did various illegal activities.

It wasn’t that Emori didn’t like humans, in fact as a Rogue wolf they were all she really got to interact with. When she came across other werewolves, Rogues like herself, or members of a pack that were exploring they always asked the same thing. Why did you leave your pack? Most Rogues chose to leave their packs. Because they didn’t like pack rules, wanted to see more of the world, was a loner. Hardly ever was someone kicked out of a pack. And only ever for serious crimes like killing a human or other werewolf unjustly, going Feral, kidnapping pups, being a traitor. Or if you were from the Sand Wolves, having a deformed body part.

Emori looked down at her left hand, hidden between her body and the wall she was near, and clad in a mitten her mother had made her before the Alpha kicked her out several years ago.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” chanted humans outside.

More humans filed outside to catch the action. She wasn’t really drawn towards fights. A few minutes later two teenage boys supporting a bloody third between them went upstairs to the bathroom. People still inside parted for the winner to walk over to the cooler with a concoction of booze. Most had a look of fear and admiration for the young man that walked through. He had long shaggy brown hair, pointy features, was tall and skinny, but not lanky or like a twig. He wore jeans, a grey shirt that was now ripped a little, and a loose green zip sweater.

Several emotions swept through Emori. _Happiness_ at finding her mate, she was 20 after all, _Pride_ at knowing her mate had won a fight, _Anxious_ that he was probably part of a pack and what pack wanted a Rogue?, and _Fear_ at what her mate will say when he sees her hand.

The boy looks around the room, taking a sip from the cup. His eyes land on Emori and he freezes. Emori’s brain kicks into fight of flight mode, and for once in a very long time, she chose flight. Leaving her cup on a TV stand she slips out the back door. Shouts from inside the house let her know he’s following.

“Hey! Wait!” he calls, and god does Emori want to.

Emori forgets the layout of the city she is in, unfamiliar with the area of the house. She ducks into an alley and _shit_ , it’s a dead end. His footsteps thud on the pavement, slowing to a walk. Head down, Emori turns and finds him much closer than she thought. She takes a step back but his hands came up and gripped her upper arms.

“Why did you run?” he asked.

“I’m a Rogue.” She shrugged “Who wants that for a mate?”

“So? I don’t care about that.” He says earnestly.

“You don’t even care why I’m a Rogue?” Finally Emori lifted her head.

* * *

 

Light. That’s all Murphy could think when his mate looked up and he could see her eyes. Light brown eyes with light permanently trapped inside. It takes him a moment to remember her question.

“We’re mates, it’ll come up at some point.” He shrugs.

She bites her bottom lips and raises one hand. It has a red mitt on it. With her other hand she pulls it off. Her left hand didn’t grow right. It splits into two long fingers with a thumb on the side of one, then those two thick fingers split off into two smaller fingers each. Murphy’s eyes dart to hers, and they show fear and like she’s expecting his rejection, his disapproval. So he lowers his head and presses a kiss to the hand.

“My name is John Murphy, my friends call me Murphy.”

“Hello John. My name is Emori. Emory Campbell.” She said after accepting his immediate acceptance of her hand.

Holding both her hands in his he kisses her, and it feels like all the crappy things in his life leave to make way for all this rightness. He hoped it never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to leave this chapter at this, and will start a new story following this path for Murphy and Emori. They will still be in Moving the Moon, but I really like their back story and it deserves their own story.  
> This new story (Guilt and Moving On) can be found on my Works page thingy. Eventually.


	13. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months of bliss, it had to end.

Lexa sat in her car alone. The parking lot of the police department was dark with the night. She stared at the building with growing dread. Once she entered that building, the past two blissful months she had spent with Clarke would end. it had to, she knew. Lexa was an Alpha with a lot of enemies after all. Of course something bad would happen one week after the best night of her life. But Lexa could take some time, remember some moments of the last two months before it ended.

* * *

 

Lexa, in her wolf form, bent her head down to lap up some water from the river. The bushes behind her began to shake a little, and a split second later a blonde wolf launched from them. Prepared for the attack Lexa hopped out of the way and watched as Clarke tumbled into the ground. Clarke sat up and whined at Lexa.

 _How did you know I was coming?_ Clarke would be pouting if she was in human form. 

 _You may be the best tracker, but you are not the stealthiest._ Lexa chuckled and padded over to nuzzle Clarke's neck. _  
_

Instantly in a better mood Clarke jumped on Lexa and the two wrestled for a bit.

\--------------------

Another night in the woods they spent curled up in their wolf forms by a cliff, stargazing. Lexa hadn't been so relaxed in a while. Her head rested on the ground between her paws. Clarke was licking the fur between her ears. 

 _If you were a cat you'd be purring, wouldn't you?_ Clarke said teasingly.

 _Perhaps._ Lexa agreed and lifted her head, pushing her nose into the fur of Clarke's shoulder  _I will never grow tired of your scent._

 _Lexa...._ Clarke was amazed by Lexa's sweet words. Her tail wagged she was so happy.

\-------------------

In English class Clarke was chewing on the top of her pencil, focusing hard on the questions in front of her all based on sentence structures. Her other hand rested on her thigh under the desk. Suddenly she felt warm fingers slide over hers. Recognizing the tingle of whenever her skin came into contact with the person next to her's. So Clarke turned her hand up and let their fingers twine. Lexa's thumb ran over the back of her palm.

Sneaking a glance at her mate Clarke found Lexa writing down her own answers with a small smile on her face.

____________________

Later that week they were given a term project and put into pairs. Luckily the teacher assigned your pair to be the person sitting next to you. Lexa said they could work at her place. Clarke was excited, she had never been to Lexa's apartment. They rode the elevator with Monty and Miller until they reached Miller's floor, then were alone up to Lexa's place. After unlocking the door Lexa let Clarke walk in first.

The door opened up to a small entry area with hooks for coats, and a mat for shoes. To the left was the living room with a TV, couch and coffee table. To the right was the kitchen with state of the art appliances, a small table and three chairs. Between the two were a hallway with three other doors. Lexa dropped her bag on the coffee table, took Clarke's and placed it there, then pulled Clarke down the hallway.

"This is the bathroom." first door on the left "This is storage slash office for all my pack related things." second door on the left. "This is my bedroom." Only door on the right.

Clarke opened the door and gasped. The walls were all a dark green with white trim. Along the left wall was a dresser and floor length mirror. On the right wall were two doors. Clarke knew one would lead to a bathroom and the other to a closet. Set against the center of the far wall was an ornate dark oak four poster bed complete with a dark brown canopy. The comforter was green with brown borders, and brown pillows with green edges.

"Will you stay the night, Clarke?" Lexa asked nervously.

"Of course." Clarke cupped Lexa's face in her hands and kissed her.

"We need to at least start the project." Lexa sighed.

"I'll make us dinner after." she said in reply to Clarke's whine.

So they spent two hours getting a good start on the project. Afterwards Lexa made Parmesan chicken with Cesar salad, green beans, and a glass of orange juice each. Clarke practically moaned with every bite. She washed the dishes while Lexa found something to watch on Netflix. Curled up on the couch together they watched nearly two seasons of Orange is the New Black. Thankfully it was a Friday and there was no school the next day. Kisses were exchanged throughout the night, some gentle, others passionate.Lexa gave Clarke a large t-shirt to wear and she dressed similarly.

They kissed again sleepily before settling into the bed. Tonight Clarke was the big spoon. Her arm wrapped around Lexa's waist, fingers twined. Her head lying so her nose just brushed the edge of Lexa's hair. All of Lexa's back pressed to Clarke's front.

Clarke's last thought before falling asleep was  _perfect._

Lexa's first thought waking up that morning was  _perfect._

\--------------------

The first night Lexa came over for dinner at Clarke's was a little awkward, most not sure how relaxed to be around their Alpha, now that all but the Alpha and her mate bore Marks. So once the meal was done Clarke pulled Lexa up to her room. Clarke's bed was still unmade. her easel was set up while most of her drawings and paintings were pinned to her walls. The blonde sat on her bed and watched her mate slowly look at each piece of art.

"Clarke....these are amazing." Lexa said in wonder.

"Um, no, I just....I just doodle." Clarke blushed.

"No, Clarke don't say that. You're an amazing artist." Lexa insisted, crossing the room to kiss her, pull her close.

After breaking apart Lexa's eyes strayed to Lexa's nightstand. There were a couple more drawings there. Her fingers dancing over them Lexa's heart gave a little leap. Clarke saw what she was looking at and tensed. They weren't her first drawings of Lexa, no those were hidden away under her bed. There were three that Lexa had in her hands now. One of her in her wolf form, standing proudly. Another of her sitting on the picnic table at school deep in thought, and the third. It was Clarke's favourite. The image had been stuck in her mind ever since she had woken up in Lexa's bed, the other girl still asleep. In the drawing Lexa was curled, her hair fanning out on the pillow, face still soft with sleep. 

"Clarke." Lexa's throat was choked with emotion.

She set the drawings down carefully before turning to Clarke. The blonde was looking at her hands, face red. Lexa crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke. She kissed Clarke's neck, then her jaw, then finally her lips when Clarke turned her head. Soon they fell back against the bed. Their kisses deepened and bodies moved closer, hands pulling at one another. Lexa returned her lips to Clarke's neck, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure they enticed from her.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke gasped.

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa smiled.

\-------------------

Then, one week before Lexa was sitting in that parking lot, something amazing.

They were in Lexa's apartment. Lexa sitting on her couch, Clarke straddling her. It was their two month anniversary. Both had dressed up a little. Lexa nice black pants and a lavender blouse. Clarke wore a pretty red strappy dress. After a long kiss Clarke pulled back, needing air.

"Clarke..." Lexa began "I...I..."

"Lexa?" Clarke looked down at her mate, who was suddenly looking nervous.

"I feel it is safe enough now. There have been no threats. And....I don't want to hide us anymore." Lexa announced.

"What are you saying?" Clarke asked, hope rising in her chest.

"I would like to Mark you Clarke, and for you to Mark me." Lexa was suddenly very nervous.

While Clarke's heart swelled. "Yes, yes Lexa."

 

They pulled each other's clothes off on the way to the bedroom. Clarke laid Lexa out on her back on the bed. Slowly she kissed her way along Lexa's body. She licked Lexa's nipples while fingers played with her wet entrance. Once Lexa was whining she kissed her way down past Lexa's belly button. 

"Clarke." Lexa whined pitifully when Clarke kissed her thighs and not her heat.

Finally Clarke acceded and pressed a kiss to the swollen little nub. Lexa moaned and pushed her fingers into Clarke's hair. Now Clarke pressed large kisses to Lexa's lips. Then she licked up and down. Her tongue pushed into Lexa's wet heat and the brunette's back arched up. She panted and gasped as Clarke played her body perfectly. Clarke licked Lexa and set a rhythm. She licked long and deep up Lexa's lips and as deep inside as her tongue could reach, then sucked her clit. Lexa couldn't keep quiet or still. When Lexa's thighs seemed to be pulled up to her belly my the coil tightening in her belly she knew she was close, and so did Clarke. Clarke moved to just sucking on Lexa's clit. Three sucks and Lexa was over the edge.

"Clarke!" she called out.

While Lexa was still shaking with climax Calrke's eyes settled on the inside of Lexa's left thigh. She licked it, then settled her teeth against the skin. Lexa's cupping of her mate's head was invitation enough. With a possessive growl Clarke sunk her teeth into Lexa's thigh. Fire tore through both of them. Once Clarke had released her Lexa pulled her up and rolled so now Clarke was underneath her.

Lexa ran her hands over Clarke's body, caressing every inch of skin she could reach. Clarke panted and kissed Lexa's neck. The Alpha sucked her mate's breasts, paying each one equal attention.

"Touch me Lexa, please." Clarke begged.

"I am touching you." she replied playfully.

"Lexa." Clarke shook one leg, as if she was stomping it, if she weren't lying down.

Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke's lips. Once, twice, then slid a finger in. She pumped it in and out slowly, then added another finger. Clarke's hands gripped Lexa's biceps as she kissed her. Soon Clarke was panting into the kisses, lifting her hips up to Lexa, eyes becoming glazed with pleasure. Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke's clit in slow circles.

Clarke's orgasm was long and slow, and her legs tensed as the coil in her stomach released. Lexa had applied many wet kisses to Clarke's neck where her Mark would be. Her teeth slid in easily. Her body tensed, a growl ripped from her throat into the bite, and she felt her body fill with power. Sure that the Mark was place Lexa gently pulled away and licked up the blood that had fallen.

The mates curled up facing each other, both dazed with happiness and their orgasms still affecting them they didn't speak much. But through the night their bond strengthened and rooted deep inside them. Both had new definitions of perfect nights.

The next day at school created lots of shocked faces and confused humans. At lunch Clarke and Lexa combined tables with their friends. A Run that weekend confirmed everyone's knowledge that Alpha Lexa had found her mate. And it was Clarke Griffin.

* * *

 

Lexa entered the police building with dread. One of her wolves, police chief Indra, greeted her. The only other cops in the building were some of Lexa's wolves.

"The body was found close to the North border." Indra announced.

"Show me." Lexa demanded.

In the basement morgue Nyko was waiting for them. The small body was naked on the cold table, skin pale with death. It was of a young girl. Tris. Anya's second. Lexa could see a braid had already been cut by Lexa's former mentor. Tris had been killed by her throat being ripped out. But that wasn't the only damage. On her stomach a design had been cut into her skin by claws. A dot a the center, then a circle around it, and lastly a straight line vertically through the center.

"Ice Wolves." Lexa snarled as rage and fear tore through her. Rage at the Ice Wolves, and fear for her mate who she had just Marked so everyone who saw her knew she was the most important person to Lexa.


	14. Meeting and a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Wolves deed is revealed to the pack. Then a border scirmisch.

Bellamy looked around the room as he entered. It was the auditorium of the high school, late at night. Most of the seats were already taken by members of the pack. Alpha Lexa had called for a meeting a day ago. It was the first official meeting any of the new wolves attended. In attendance was most of the able bodied wolves, all sixteen years of age or older. Any one younger, the elderly, and those unable to get out of work would be filled in later. On the stage were Lexa, Clarke, Indra, and Nyko. Echo pulled Bellamy to two empty seats between Wick and Raven and Miller and Monty who had waved them over.

"Anya isn't on the stage." Miller informed Echo.

"That's odd. She's at every meeting." Echo cast a worried glance to the empty seat on the stage.

Octavia was sitting with Lincoln closer to a group of other Forest warrior wolves. With no humans around to hide their relationship from Bellamy's sister was curled into her mate's side and his arm tucked around her. Abby was with Jackson, a friend she had made working at the hospital. When everyone had shown up to dinner Marked, except for Clarke, Abby had given them all an extra serving of dessert. The afternoon Clarke came home bearing her Mark proudly Bellamy had been shocked and relieved. He was happy that she could finally be open with Lexa.

"Attention." Lexa called.

Bellamy turned his head to look at the Alpha now standing at center stage. behind her the others were seated. Clarke had a nervous look on her face. His eyes went over Lexa, wondering where Clarke had put her Mark. It was very rare for only one mate to Mark the other. The Alpha wore a tank top, and suddenly Bellamy really didn't want to know where the Mark was.

"Last evening a body was found in the North forest." Lexa began, there were gasps and growls. "It was Tris."

Shouts of outrage.

"That explains it. Tris was Anya's second. She's probably preparing the body for burial." Echo explained to Bellamy.

"A message was carved into her stomach." Lexa gulped. "The ones who killed her were Ice Wolves."

Echo tensed and turned towards Bellamy, her breath and heartbeat coming faster. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

 _It's alright. Shh, they won't touch you. I've got you._ Bellamy told her through the link their Marks had created.

Echo didn't reply in words, but Bellamy tentatively reached out to her mind, and caught parts of the past she was reliving in her head. Torture, pain both physical and mental, agony, fear.

 _Echo. My beautiful Echo, you are here, with me. I love you._ He rubbed her back and pressed kisses to her forehead as her hands gripped his shirt. 

"It is unknown why they have attacked, although it is likely that they are trying to get more of our territory again. But like last time, they will not succeed." Lexa had a strong face on, and she spoke with power "Patrols will increase, both in size and frequency. No one under the age of sixteen runs at night, and when they do they must be escorted by at least one warrior."

Wolves in the audience shouted their ascent and agreement with the Alpha, as well as slurs for the Ice Wolves.

"The Forest Wolves are strong, the Ice Wolves should tremble in fear of crossing us again!" Lexa yelled, and then stepped back as Indra and Nyko stepped forward.

"Warriors to me, we will discuss patrols." Indra announced.

"Tris's ceremony will be tomorrow night." Nyko informed everyone as they were dismissed.

 _I can't be here Bellamy, I can't. But we're both warriors._ Echo admitted through their link.

Bellamy just nodded, then looked to Indra, who was staring at them. Bellamy had only met the woman once, but knew she was one of the ones who rescued Echo. Bellamy shook her head at him and she nodded, then tilted her head towards the door. 

"Come on. I've got you." Bellamy brought Echo outside and into a spare classroom while those who were not warriors filed out.

"i am weak, I am weak." Echo said with tears in her eyes.

"Stop that. You are strong. Everyone has fears and yours are justified." Bellamy held her face in his hands, standing so that she could could see all of him with her one working eyes. "No one who was weak could have gone through what you have and stayed so stubborn."

That got Bellamy a small smile from her lips and he kissed it.

* * *

 

Clarke watched as Lexa paced back and forth across her living room, map of their territory on the coffee table.

"Indra has set up the patrols. Tris's ceremony has been prepared for." Lexa said. "Why now, what is that damn Alpha thinking? She tried once already and failed. What has changed?"

Clarke stood and walked to Lexa "Everything is being taken care of. You need to rest Lexa." 

Clarke reached out and pulled Lexa close. Lexa melted into the embrace at first, then jumped back.

"We can't-you can't-we cannot be together. The Ice Wolves are watching. You will have your own warriors assigned to you." Lexa turned her back to Clarke "As long as the threat of the Ice Wolves hangs over us you are in danger as long as you are near me."

 _Enough._ Clarke snarled through their link and Lexa turned to her in shock, she had never heard such an angry word come from Clarke. 

"I bear your Mark! In plain view for any wolf to see! We could be miles apart, never touch again, and still all would know I am your mate!" Clarke yelled "You need me Lexa, and I need you! Don't go pretending distance between us is best for both of us. You are stronger with a mate, and I am safest with you!"

Angry tears rose to Clarke's eyes and she furiously wiped them away. Lexa turned to her but kept her head bowed. A few tense moments passed filled with fear, sadness, and frustration.

 _I cannot lose you._ Lexa admitted.

"You won't." Clarke insisted.

Lexa stepped forward and wrapped Clarke in a tight hug, which she returned.

* * *

 

Octavia stood next to Lincoln as Tris's body, wrapped in linen and placed on a pyre of wood.

"What will the humans be told?" she asked her mate.

"Car accident most likely, private ceremony." Lincoln shrugged.

Anya was the one to set fire to the wood. The entire pack stayed until there were just ashes. A middle aged couple took a jar and filled it to the rim. A couple other people, friends of Tris and Anya collected their own small jars. This was when most people left. Lincoln went to his truck and retrieved a shovel and canvas bag. He and a friend of his Ryder collected the rest of the ashes.

"They'll be put in the river." Lincoln explained.

* * *

 

Two nights later Monty was patrolling with Miller, Indra, and another warrior. The north border was mostly quiet, but they were still on their guard. They had stopped for a drink when forms shot from the bushes. They had mud and leaves stuck to their fur. It was how they had kept the patrol from scenting them.

A slim blonde wolf knocked Monty to the ground. Monty snarled and rolled them over. Claws and teeth flashed, growls tore through the air, sometimes followed by a painful yelp. Indra managed to kill her attacker, then helped Ryder who was fighting off two wolves at once. Miller sent his wolf running home, then spun to find Monty thrashing under his attack, looking rather bloody.

But before Miller could move to help Monty twisted and suddenly Monty was standing over the wolf, mouth around his attackers throat. 

 _Keep him alive._ Indra ordered as the last two wolves ran, leaving their pack mate behind.  _We will keep him prisoner._

Ryder knocked the wolf out and shifted human, slinging the Ice Wolf over one large shoulder. Indra marched ahead as Miller sniffed Monty over. Both boys had several bleeding wounds, but nothing severe. Monty licked Miller's cheek and nudged him forward. They let Ryder and Indra deal with the attacker and went to Millers apartment. Where they showered and curled up in bed.

"Everything is going to change, isn't it?" Monty asked quietly.

"Yeah." Miller pulled his mate closer, seeking comfort in his touch, and to comfort Monty with his touch.


	15. Interrogation and Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoner is interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS WRITING THE LAST PARAGRAPH WHEN MY DOG STRETCHED, HIT SOME BUTTONS, AND DELETED THE WHOLE THING.  
> SO SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE.

Lincoln glanced over at his mate who was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, holding one of his hands. They were currently doing one of their favourite things, just driving around the back roads near the forest aimlessly. No words needed to be spoken, simply enjoying each others presence and contact. When Lincoln's phone rang Octavia answered.

"It's Octavia, Lincoln's driving..........where? Seriously? Okay, I'll tell him.......yes we'll hurry." Octavia hung up the phone and looked up at Lincoln.

"Who was that, where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"Indra, she says to go to The Cabin? A patrol was attacked by Ice Wolves, they managed to capture one. Whats the cabin?" 

"It's a small cabin not far from here, a dungeon underneath for prisoners or criminals that we need to deal with ourselves, without having to deal with humans." Lincoln explained as he turned the truck around.

Within minutes they were there. On the outside the cabin looked small and sweet. Inside there was a small living room with a couch, chair, and fireplace, a bedroom with a queen size bed, and a kitchen. There were also stairs down, which they took. In total there were three cells side by side. The last one was occupied by a middle aged blonde male wolf, but in human form. Indra and Ryder stood glaring at him.

"He has yet to speak a word." Ryder informed them.

Octavia stayed back, leaning against a wall as Lincoln walked over to the cell. Indra whispered some words to him before he began his interrogation.

"Wonder why their Alpha would send such a small attack group." Lincoln cocked his head to the side. "It would be a pitiful warning, one dead girl was enough."

The Ice Wolf made no response.

"I get it, she wanted to get rid of you. What better way to weed out the weakest warriors by sending them out on a pointless warning. She thought we would kill you." Lincoln chuckled.

"I AM NOT WEAK!!" the prisoner roared.

"Really?" Lincoln smirked "Then why were you sent?"

"I have a message. For the Alpha." The blonde held his head proudly.

"And what's that message. I am her Beta." Indra stepped forward.

"My Alpha doesn't just want more land. She wants this pack. The land, the wolves, the power." The Ice Wolf was mad with glee.

Everyone not in the cell exchanged looks, the Indra went upstairs to call the Alpha. Lincoln returned to Octavia and dropped a kiss atop her head. When Indra called for them they went upstairs, even Ryder. The only way out of the dungeon was up the stairs. No chance of the prisoner escaping.

"Alpha says to hold him for a few days, see if the Ice Alpha wants our prisoner back. When she does we send him in pieces. Lincoln you are to start extra training classes for the Seconds." Indra announced.

* * *

 

Murphy was wiping down the counter at the end of his shift when he saw them. Two Mountain Wolves. Sitting at a picnic bench outside the Wendy's. It was Cage Wallace, the Alpha's son, and Carl Emerson, the Beta. Emerson was the one who had beat Emori. Murphy could see them with two other wolves he didn't recognize. One was a tall, skinny middle aged woman with long light blonde hair, and a shorter, stockier bald man. 

What were they doing in neutral territory? Why were they meeting at all? Should Murphy do anything about it? Warn anyone? But he didn't even know if they were doing something wrong. For all he knew they could be friends visiting each other. Either way Murphy left out the back way.

At home Emori was so tired she went to bed right after dinner and didn't notice how Murphy's mind wouldn't let him sleep.

* * *

 

Clarke sat on her bed, watching Lexa pace back and forth in her room. They had just finished making love when Lexa got the call from Indra. Then all the tension Clarke had just removed from Lexa's body was back.

"Lexa there is nothing we can do about it right now. You have a meeting set up with your Beta and counsel tomorrow. Please, rest." Clarke crawled across the bed to the edge.

Lexa sighed and walked over, resting her hands on Clarke's shoulders. She glanced over her still naked mate appreciatively. 

"I am too tense to sleep now, how about we go for a run? There is a patrol out now, so we will be safe." Lexa suggested.

"Lexa, I already told you, I'm safest with you." She kissed her mate "And that sounds wonderful, let me get some clothes on."

 

Lexa ran alongside Clarke through the forest for almost an hour before they stopped to drink from a stream. She nuzzled into Clarke's side playfully, finally relaxed again. So of course it couldn't last. One second she was receiving a lick between the ears from her mate, and the next something sharp stabbed her shoulder. It was a dart, and the grey liquid inside was quickly disappearing into her body. Clarke let out a yelp as one struck her in the shoulder.

Figures, three wolves and two humans, appeared from the bushes. By their scent Lexa knew they were Ice Wolves. She immediately launched herself at one. The dart began to take affect, it was a tranquilizer laced with silver. Lexa could hear Clarke fighting behind her, and one of the humans shouted something. A second later another dart hit Lexa, this time in the neck.

In complete terror and rage Lexa collapsed to the ground, unable to move her body. Her mind was going black, and the last thing she saw was the Ice Wolves dragging a heavily sedated Clarke away. With her body not responding not matter how hard she tried Lexa called out with her mind.

_Clarke! Clarke! CLARKE!_

But there was no response before Lexa was taken by the darkness.


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up, and tries to connect with Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> Have extreme writers block for this story, but am trying to work through it. Also why this chapter is short.

Lexa woke slowly. her entire body felt heavy, and her mind was fuzzy. When she could open her eyes she recognized the surroundings, although she was confused why she was there. She was in Nyko’s basement. The doctor had set up a clinic in his basement for any wolves who got seriously enough hurt that they needed help.

“You’re awake.” Anya popped into view.

“The patrol found you. They followed the scents back to Ice Wolves territory. But there was a small army waiting, they couldn’t get her.” Lexa’s memory returned as Anya’s words sunk in.

“Clarke! Where is Clarke?” Lexa sat up, her head spinning.

“They took her into their territory Lexa.”

“No, no, no!” Lexa cried. This couldn’t be happening, not again.

 _Clarke. Clarke! Clarke!_ Lexa screamed through their bond. she could still feel it there, so that must mean something.

“You need to rest Alpha.” Nyko appeared in the basement and checked her breathing and heart rate. “Indra has constant patrols going by where they entered, and several wolves hidden near the borders.”

“The silver is still running through your veins.” Anya told her.

“What? Silver in my veins?” Lexa should be dead if that was true.

“The Ice Wolves lazed sedative with silver, just enough to make it effective, not to kill.” Nyko pushed her to lie back on a bunch of pillows.

“We can’t attack without a plan.” Anya added.

“My mate!” Lexa growled.

“I hate to say this Lexa, but we need a couple days to plan. Right now the Ice Wolves are expecting an attack.” Anya sat on the edge of the bed. Lexa took a few deep breaths, still calling out Clarke’s name through their bond. She was about to reply to Anya when she heard it.

_Lexa…._

* * *

Clarke had been awake for a couple hours, she guessed, but alone for all of them. Her wrists were wrapped in chains, which were attached to the ground by a silver ring. From what she could tell she was in a shed, it was empty except for a bucket, sports mat, and Clarke. The entire place reeked of Ice Wolves. Clarke was scared, angry, and worried. Scared for what they were going to do to her, angry that she had been taken so easily, and worried for Lexa. They had shot were with so many of those darts. Clarke was working on wiggling her hands out of the chains, even though it seemed to be impossible.

 _Clarke. Clarke!_ Clarke froze.

That was Lexa, she was using the bond!

 _Lexa!_ Clarke tried to say say back.

 _Where are you? Are you hurt? Did they injure you?_ Lexa demanded through the link.

 _I’m in some sort of shed, and no, I’m not hurt, but my wrists are in chains connected to the ground_. Clarke relished in the sound of her mate’s voice through their link. _Are you ok?_

_I am still recovering from the tranquilizer._

_I love you._

_I love you too. I’m going to get you out of there, but it’s going to take some time._ Clarke could feel the guilt rolling off Lexa through the bond.

_Lexa, Lexa hey, this is not your fault. I’m okay._

_But for how long? Lexa you need to rest, I can feel how tired your body is._

_But-_

_Now Lexa. Please._ Clarke imagined embracing Lexa in her mind, and shared it with her.

Lexa finally relaxed. Soon Lexa was asleep. Not ten minutes later did the shed door open. In walked a tall, lithe, middle aged woman and a shorter man.

“Well, well, look what we have here.” The man grinned.

The woman crouched in front of Clarke and raised Clarke’s chin with one hand despite her struggle, and ran the fingers of the other over her Mark. Clarke shivered in disgust.

“Now, you’re gonna tell me all you know about that stubborn mate of yours.” The woman was cold and heartless, and Clarke shut the connection between her and Lexa as fear gripped her.

 

 


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey guys, I've been moving this last little while as well as lots more hours at work. So sorry for the long delay in chapters. There are only a couple more left, and I am working on them now!


	18. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit writing, but it's all i could come up with.  
> Epilogue to follow.

“Alpha, there are two Rogues here to see you.” Indra said from the doorway into the empty interrogation room turned war planning room.

Lexa’s head shot up. It had been 24 agonizing hours since she had awoken with Clarke taken by the Ice Wolves. In all that time she had been trying to stay calm, but it was especially hard after Clarke ended their connection. Every few minutes Lexa tried it again, but Clarke had put up some very strong walls, which was bad. Currently Lexa stood with a few of her best warriors, including Bellamy and Echo.

“Send them away.” Lexa felt that Indra should have known she would not be listening to the petty whines of Rogues at a time like this.

“They say they have information on the Ice Wolves and Mountain Wolves.” Indra announced.

Everyone in the room perked up.

“Send them in.” Lexa sighed.

Indra left, and a moment later John Murphy and his mate walked into the room. Bellamy immediately tensed and growled, held in his place only by the touch of his mate.

“What do you know?” Lexa demanded.

“The Alpha’s and Beta’s of the Ice and Mountain Wolves have been meeting in neutral territory a couple times now. They meet where I work after hours.” Murphy began “I’ve overheard some very important things.”

“Let me guess, you want something in exchange for this information, what is it?” Lexa really didn’t have time for this.

“Protection for my mate and I from any retaliation the other packs might throw at us once they found out we told you.” Emori was the one to speak.

“Done.”

“Your mate is being kept in a white shed close to a border, although I’m not sure which one. The Ice Wolves want your territory, know you’ll be distracted by the kidnap of your mate. They will attack from the border you now share with the Mountain Wolves. In return the Mountain Wolves gain the neutral territory as their own.” Murphy explained.

Wheels turned in Lexa’s head with this information.

“I know the shed, it’s not far from our border with them.” Echo spoke up.

“It’s where Costia and I were kept.”

“Could you lead me there?” Lexa asked.

Echo nodded after a moment, and Bellamy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“This is the new plan. Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia, Anya and I will go to the shed. Gustus, Ryder, Indra, and Miller will each take a group of warriors and get to the Mountain border. All seconds and any left over warriors patrol around the city, guard it. Warriors leave now.” Lexa dismissed the leaders.

Once it was just Lexa, Bellamy, Echo, and Lincoln, Lexa looked to Echo again.

“How long will it take to get there?”

“We can reach it through neutral territory. Drive for about forty five minutes, change, then cross and it will be the first thing we see.” Echo explained.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Clarke whimpered weakly as the foot hit her ribs again. She coughed and a bit of blood dripped out of her mouth.

“This one is stubborn.” A man growled.

The man and woman from before were back, had been for hours. Hours of pain, and questions, and more pain. Clarke kept her mouth shut, well, before her nose had been broken and now she had to breathe through her mouth.

“Just connect with your Alpha and tell her that she can have you back as soon as she hands over her territory.” The woman sighed and shifted her feet.

Clarke still said nothing. A moment later she felt Lexa probing at her mind again. Lexa was getting frantic, Clarke could feel it.

“Alpha! Forest wolves at the border!” Came a shout from outside.

“Perfect, none to stop the Mountain wolves!” The Ice Alpha called back.

“Alpha, there are only six Forest wolves!” The shed doors opened to reveal a scrawny second.

“What?” The Alpha turned back to Clarke “Guess you’re only worth a measly rescue mission blondie.”

“Alpha! Hetter reports an army of Forest wolves were waiting for our armies.” Another scrawny second came into view.

“Cassandra!” Lexa’s shout sounded from behind the shed by several meters.

Everyone in the shed tensed, then Clarke was left alone.

 _No, no, no! Go back!_ Clarke released the wall she had up and screamed at Lexa.

 _Clarke!_ Lexa replied, then Clarke could sense she shifted.

Not a second later did the sounds of fighting break out. Clarke struggled with her bonds, some how they were loose. The short man must not have tightened them enough after the last time he burned her wrists with his cigarette. She scrambled to her hands and knees, and then to her feet. Unsteadily she made her way out of the shed.

Echo and Bellamy were fighting the seconds, Anya the short man, Lincoln and Octavia a large wolf who had been standing guard outside the shed. Lexa and the Ice Alpha were viciously fighting.

Clarke was so focused on Lexa that she didn’t notice the short man in wolf form attack her from behind. They hit the ground and Clarke managed to roll onto her back, her fingers changed to claws and she clawed at him. Clarke tried to kick off her attacker, but of course she was in no condition to fight. The wolf was aiming for her throat when suddenly it was ripped away.

Scrambling backwards Clarke thought perhaps Lincoln or Bellamy had finished the wolf they were fighting and come to help her. But the wolf who had rescued her was Lexa. Lexa killed the mountain wolf and checked their surroundings, the Ice Alpha was dead, and all other Ice wolves had fled.

Anya lay on the ground, critically injured. Lincoln and Octavia knelt beside her, trying to aid her healing. Echo turned and fled from the territory with Bellamy. Lexa trotted over to Clarke and gently head butted her. Clarke knew there was no time for a romantic reunion, and so did Lexa. So the Alpha knelt down and began to lick Clarke’s wounds.

Minutes later Lincoln’s truck appeared. Everyone shifted to human except Anya who was loaded into the back with Echo to help keep her from doing anything worse to her injuries, and then Clarke was being lifted by Lexa and placed in the passenger seat. Lincoln climbed into the driver’s seat. There was no more room.

“We’ll run back to our territory, meet you there.” Lexa announced, and gave Clarke a gentle kiss when she made sounds of protest.

The door shut and Lincoln began to drive. With the adrenaline finally wearing off Clarke began to feel her injuries again. Broken ribs, broken nose, burns that were healing quickly all over her arms and hands, deep bleeding claw marks on her legs, and a black eye. Resting her head against the window Clarke lost track of time.

She woke when the door was ripped open and strong arms wrapped around her gently. Lexa carried her into the back door of someone’s house. She was then placed on a couch. Across the room there was a young woman and a middle-aged woman working on Anya. A middle aged man came in front of Clarke and began to check her over.

“Nothing critical, just some serious wounds. her own body will heal itself within 48 hours, but strict bed rest until then.”

“Thank you, I’ll take her home.” Lexa said.

Clarke was bandaged up and given some pain killers. She was then bundled into Lexa’s car, which had somehow gotten to the house. Lexa drove quickly, then they were at her place. As soon as the door shut Lexa embraced Clarke again, and Clarke clung to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lexa gasped, tearing up.

“This wasn’t your fault Lexa.” Clarke assured her.

“But-“

“No, this is no ones fault but those other Alpha’s.” Clarke kissed Lexa

“Now can we please go to bed?” Lexa bopped her nose with Clarke’s and led her to the bedroom.

Clarke tried to curl into Lexa once in bed, but the other girl put distance between them.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Clarke assured her.

“I already have. Your ribs, nose, the burns, the cuts, all because of me.” Lexa gulped, one of her hands ghosting over Clarke’s healing wounds.

“Lexa this is not your fault, please believe me! I love you, and I need you to hold me while I heal.” Clarke dragged Lexa to her side, her ribs fighting the process.

Lexa was silent, but curled around Clarke and the pair slept.

* * *

 


	19. Epilogue

**Years Later**

"Here we go." Lexa set the basket of fries and a bottle of water in front of her mate with a coke for herself. They were the first of the group to arrive at the bowling alley, Which Murphy and Emori now owned. Clarke reached across the table and plucked a fry to munch on as she eagerly awaited. Over the last yer the group of friends hadn't been able to be together as much as when most of them were still in high school. There was a commotion as a young family entered and approached.

Bellamy walked with a smile on his face and his three year old daughter Persephone on his back. Echo walked beside him with five year old Gustus. Bellamy worked as a history professor at the local college, and Echo as a therapist. The family lived in a tiny house and were very happy.

Murphy and Emori joined a couple minutes later, both having been fully forgiven. It was realized that hating them forever wouldn't bring back dead friends and family. Rowl-A-Bowl was now a popular place for wolves all over. Murphy even gave lessons to little kids and Emori no longer wore her mitt.

Next to arrive was Octavia pulling Lincoln behind her. Lincoln still worked as a teacher, and Octavia was Indra's new partner on the police force. Both had discussed that they would wait awhile until they had children.

Raven and Wick arrived in a fashion that made the group laugh. Raven trailed behind Wick who had their seven month old baby Zach in a sling dwarfed by his large frame. Wick had just got thrown up on and made his way the the bathroom. Raven had a bit of oil on her jeans from her job, but no one commented on it.

Monty and Miller were the last to arrive, both having demanding jobs in the city. Monty as an IT guy and Miller as a lawyer. They had decided children weren't for them. But they did babysit for free.

Lexa looked to her mate again, who sat with a hand on her still flat belly. Later, they would tell everyone that they were going to have a baby. But for now she was content to enjoy the time with her pack. She smiled as Gustus ran down the alley after a ball and leaned forward to wipe a streak of paint off Clarke's neck. The artist always got paint on herself in the oddest places.


End file.
